My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 8
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The long-overdue Season 8 with Yugi and Jaden's friends is finally going to be uploaded!
1. Sinister Seeds

Sinister Seeds

*Inside Viper's lab…*

"Viper's failure has allowed me to take over," said Yubel. Yugi, I'm going to make you suffer the same fate you I suffered when you abandoned me. *She laughs* *Elsewhere…*

"Well here we are, guys, back in Battle City," said Yugi.

"Yeah and with that creep Viper gone things should get to around normal here," said Joey. *Meanwhile…*

"Hey Seto check that out," said Mokuba pointing to Duel Academy.

"Humph," said Kaiba. That's Duel Academy, Mokuba. The best duelists attend there and it's all thanks to me. Though one duelist there has impressed me, Jaden Yuki. According to his record, he has beaten at least one Ra Yellow and 1 Obelisk Blue along with their teacher, Dr Crowler. None of them would be a match for me. *He laughs* *Elsewhere…*

"So Yugi, Kaiba and Joey are some of the top duelists out there?" asked Marcel. We'll see how they face a new breed of the God Cards! They won't stand a chance! *Back in Viper's lab...*

"At the moment, I can't get out and duel, after all I need duel energy to fuel my complete rebirth after Viper's reject Bio-Band system kept him busy leaving me stuck inside that glass case for years," said Yubel. No matter, because he's gone and now I can finally have my revenge against Yugi Muto. How could I forget the day you threw me away?

*Flashback (begin)

"This deck is awesome," said Yugi. Now I don't need this card Yubel card to be a great duelist.

Flashback (end)*

"I would've given you everything you needed Yugi but before I had the chance to do so, you threw me away for your new friends!" said Yubel. When we finally meet, Yugi Muto, you will finally see all the pain and suffering I went through! *She laughs* *Back with Marcel…*

"I think first it's time that these three meet my three to see just how good they really are," said Marcel. You three will find these people and duel them. *He hands each of them a photo of the said duelist respectively*

"These guys don't look so tough," said Teraoka (Note: Since his name wasn't revealed in the dub episodes, I'll use his Japanese name). I bet I could duel circles around them.

"Hehe, I'll make a fool out of them, hehe," said Yamanaka. (See above note). *Harada nods but says nothing. The 3 of them race off* Should these 3 lose to their targets, I'll give them a duel they'll never forget! Run and find these duelists and defeat them! *Harada, Teraoka, and Yamanaka find their targets hours later*

"Who are you?" asked Yugi. *Harada again says nothing* *In Kaiba's area…*

"Seto, any idea who this guy is?" asked Mokuba.

"Identify yourself!" said Kaiba.

"Hehe the name's Harada and I'm going to make a fool out of you!" said Yamanaka.

"Go ahead and try," said Kaiba.*In Joey's area…*

"Who's dat guy?" thought Joey.

"Look, are we going to stand here all day?" asked Teraoka.

"What are ya talkin' about?" asked Joey.

"I'm here to duel you," said Teraoka.

"Fine," said Joey. *Back with Yugi*

"I can't figure out this guy at all," thought Yugi. _He doesn't seem to be the type that is willing to speak. Wait a sec, he has a duel disk on!_ Are you challenging me to a duel? *Yamanaka nods* *Once again with Kaiba…*

"I don't have all day," said Kaiba. If there's something you want from me, state it now.

"You're going to duel me, hehe," said Harada.

"This shouldn't take too long," said Kaiba.

"Prepare for defeat," said Harada.

"I think that'll be your defeat," said Kaiba.

"Let's duel!" the 6 duelists simultaneously say.

To be continued…


	2. Silent Angry Clowns Part 1

Silent Angry Clowns (1)

Previously…

"Who are you?" asked Yugi. *Harada again says nothing* *In Kaiba's area…*

"Seto, any idea who this guy is?" asked Mokuba.

"Identify yourself!" said Kaiba.

"Hehe the name's Harada and I'm going to make a fool out of you!" said Yamanaka.

"Go ahead and try," said Kaiba. *In Joey's area…*

"Who's dat guy?" thought Joey.

"Look, are we going to stand here all day?" asked Teraoka.

"What are ya talkin' about?" asked Joey.

"I'm here to duel you," said Teraoka.

"Fine," said Joey. *Back with Yugi…*

"Let's duel!" the 6 duelists simultaneously say. *With Kaiba and his opponent…*

"Here's something funny for you," said Yamanaka. I play Fool Clown (0000) in Attack Mode. *Kaiba laughs* I must've made a really good joke then.

"You **are** the joke!" said Kaiba. That monster is as bad as your outfit.

"We'll see who's joking when I use Fool Clown's effect, forcing me to discard my entire hand," said Yamanaka.

"That only makes you look even worse," said Kaiba. When my turn comes, I'll make you regret playing that card. *His LPs drop to 6500* What happened?

"Since I had to discard my hand with 3 of those cards being Rock Exploder, you lose 500 LPs for each one," said Yamanaka. Now the joke's on you. *He laughs* *At Joey and Teraoka's duel…*

"Alright, ya creep, let's do this!" said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I place 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"I play Anchor Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Teraoka. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3) *At Yugi and Harada's duel…*

"I'll star this duel," said Yugi. I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. Then I set 3 cards face down to end my turn. (2) *Harada draws but does nothing, ending his turn* (6) _What's with this guy? I don't understand what he's doing in this duel. I hope he isn't planning anything big. _*Back at Kaiba vs Yamanaka…*

"I end my turn," said Yamanaka. (0)

"Sounds like your strategy **is** a laughing matter," said Kaiba. Oh well it's far from anything I can't handle. I draw and summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. Vorse Raider, destroy his Fool Clown! *Fool Clown is destroyed and Yamanaka's LPs drop to 6100* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4) *Meanwhile with Joey and Harada…*

"Alright, time to slice that Anchor Knight!" said Joey drawing his card. I tribute Rocket Warrior for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, take out his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed and Teraoka's LPs drop to 7100* *Anchor Knight then reappears in Defense Mode* Wait a minute, I just destroyed that monster so how did it return?

"My Anchor Knight has an effect," said Teraoka. When it's destroyed, I can discard 1 card to bring it back.

"I set another card face down to end my turn," said Joey. (3) *At Kaiba's duel…*

"I don't know who sent you but it looks to me like that neither you nor the person that sent you have any idea what I'm capable of and I can clearly see what you're capable of," said Kaiba.

"The joke's just getting started, hehe," said Yamanaka.

"Well then you're off to a bad start," said Kaiba. *At Yugi vs Harada…*

"Here goes," said Yugi. I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode. Then, since I control both King's and Queen's Knight, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900) in Attack Mode from my hand. Now my monsters, attack him directly! Harada's score drops to 3000. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Silent Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Harada. With it in play, each turn, I can discard 1 card from my hand and when it attacks, its ATK is doubled. Silent Knight, destroy his Queen's Knight!

**To be continued…**


	3. Silent Angry Clowns Part 2

Silent Angry Clowns (2)

Previously…

"Alright, time to slice that Anchor Knight!" said Joey drawing his card. I tribute Rocket Warrior for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, take out his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed and Teraoka's LPs drop to 7100* *Anchor Knight then reappears in Defense Mode* Wait a minute, I just destroyed that monster so how did it return?

"My Anchor Knight has an effect," said Teraoka. When it's destroyed, I can discard 1 card to bring it back.

"The joke's just getting started, hehe," said Yamanaka.

"Well then you're off to a bad start," said Kaiba. *At Yugi vs Harada…*

"Here goes," said Yugi. I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode. Then, since I control both King's and Queen's Knight, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900) in Attack Mode from my hand. Now my monsters, attack him directly! *Harada's score drops to 3000* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Silent Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Harada. With it in play, each turn, I can discard 1 card from my hand and when it attacks, its ATK is doubled. Silent Knight, destroy his Queen's Knight!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your monster is destroyed! *Silent Knight is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Harada. (4) *At Yamanaka vs Kaiba…*

"I draw, hehe," said Yamanaka. I use Pot of Greed, so that's 2 cards for me. Next I summon Arcana Force 0 - The Fool (0000) in Defense Mode and due to his effect I toss a coin. He tosses the coin and it lands. It's Heads so my cards don't affect it. I end my turn. (1)

"Your LPs won't be safe from my attacks," said Kaiba. I play Soul Exchange to tribute your monster for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode. I'm not allowed to attack the turn I use Soul Exchange so I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2) *At Joey vs Teraoka…*

"Time to let you see what my deck can really do," said Teraoka. I activate my Anchor Knight's other effect so by discarding 1 card, I can inflict 600 damage to your LPs and I can do this 3 times per turn!

"What?" said Joey.

"I discard 3 cards to hit you for 1800!" said Teraoka. *Joey's LPs drop to 6200* That ends my turn. (1)

"Here goes!" said Joey. _If I attack and take out his Anchor Knight, he'll just discard a card to bring it back. This card might be able to help but not just yet. Wait a sec, I've got a face down card but since it's a Trap, I can't use it until Jinzo leaves the field. I'm gonna need to get more monsters than what he can discard from his hand to bring his Anchor Knight back. _I activate Polymerization to discard Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon for 'Alligator's Sword Dragon' (1700) in Attack Mode. Then I play Little-Winguard (1400) in Attack Mode. Little Winguard, destroy his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed*

"Did you forget about my monster's effect?" asked Teraoka. I can discard a card from my hand to bring it back in Defense Mode. *Anchor Knight appears*

"Yeah but now that you have no cards in your hand, he can't come back that way anymore," said Joey. Alligator's Sword Dragon, destroy his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed again* Jinzo, attack him directly! *Teraoka's LPs drop to 4700* That ends my turn. (0) *With Yugi and Harada…*

"I play a second Silent Knight (1000) in Defense Mode," said Harada. Next I use his effect to discard 1 card from my hand. That ends my turn. (3)

"Alright, time to win this!" said Yugi.

"Before you begin, I have the effect of Silent Torment in my Graveyard to activate," said Harada. Since it's in my Grave, I can destroy 1 of your monsters and deal you 1000 damage. I'll take out your Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's score drops to 7000*

"That's not going to be enough to stop me," said Yugi. I use Monster Reborn to bring my Jack's Knight back from the Grave. King's Knight, destroy his Knight! *Silent Knight is destroyed* Queen's and King's Knights, end this duel! *Harada's LPs drop to 0* *With Kaiba and Yamanaka…*

"I play a second Arcana Force 0 in Defense Mode," said Yamanaka. What effect will it get? *The coin lands* Heads again? Aw shucks, that's not funny at all. I set 1 card to end my turn. (0)

"Your LPs will be as empty as your hand," said Kaiba. I activate Ring of Destruction! Your Arcana Force 0 is history!

To be continued…


	4. Silent Angry Clowns Part 3

Silent Angry Clowns (3)

Previously…

"Here goes!" said Joey. _If I attack and take out his Anchor Knight, he'll just discard a card to bring it back. This card might be able to help but not just yet. Wait a sec, I've got a face down card but since it's a Trap, I can't use it until Jinzo leaves the field. I'm gonna need to get more monsters than what he can discard from his hand to bring his Anchor Knight back. _I activate Polymerization to discard Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon for 'Alligator's Sword Dragon' (1700) in Attack Mode. Then I play Little-Winguard (1400) in Attack Mode. Little Winguard, destroy his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed*

"Alright, time to win this!" said Yugi.

"Before you begin, I have the effect of Silent Torment in my Graveyard to activate," said Harada. Since it's in my Grave, I can destroy 1 of your monsters and deal you 1000 damage. I'll take out your Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's score drops to 7000*

"Your LPs will be as empty as your hand," said Kaiba. I activate Ring of Destruction! Your Arcana Force 0 is history! *Arcana Force 0 is destroyed* I activate 1 of my other face down cards, Polymerization to discard my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to the Grave for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Now my monsters, end this duel! *Yamanaka's LPs drop to 0* *At Joey vs Teraoka…*

"I play my final Anchor Knight in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Teraoka. (0)

"Then you're through!" said Joey. I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. Little Winguard, destroy his Anchor Knight! *Anchor Knight is destroyed* Gearfried, Alligator's Sword Dragon and Jinzo, end this duel! *Teraoka's LPs drop to 0* *Meanwhile…*

"So my 3 knights were defeated," said Marcel. No matter as it's now time to unleash the power of the Sacred Beasts on Yugi! *Elsewhere…*

"More duel energy has arrived," said Yubel. Thanks to those pathetic duelists Marcel sent were defeated, I'm one step closer to being completely reborn! *Back at their duels…*

"Awesome duel, Seto," said Mokuba. That chump didn't know what he was getting into! *At Joey's duel…*

"Yugi?" questioned Joey. How'd ya find me?

"Tea` found you dueling here," said Yugi.

"Where's Tea` anyway?" asked Joey.

"Hey guys," said Tea`.

"Good to see ya, Tea`," said Joey.

"So how'd the duel go?" asked Tea`.

"I won," said Joey.

"That's great news, Joey," said Tea`.

"Yeah, that's awesome to hear, Joey," said Yugi.

"Hey Yug, how'd your duel go?" asked Joey.

"I won also," said Yugi. My opponent really didn't say much though.

'That's weird," said Joey. How'd ya beat him if he didn't say anything?

"He did eventually speak but he didn't even do much during the duel," said Yugi. It was almost like he was a beginner.

"My opponent was pretty angry and was a bit more of a challenge," said Joey. I've faced tougher opponents than him but he wasn't easy.

"Yugi, I've been expecting you," said Marcel.

"Expecting me?" questioned Yugi.

"That's right," said Marcel. I want to see how good you are against me, seeing as how you and the other two defeated my associates.

"Associates?" asked Yugi.

"What's he mean by dat?" asked Joey.

"Do you hear properly?" asked Marcel. Let's duel already!

"Fine," said Yugi.

"I'll start off with Sangan (0600) in Defense Mode," said Marcel. _Your demise has already begun!_

**To be continued…**


	5. Sacred Power Part 1

Sacred Power (1)

Previously…

"Hey Yug, how'd your duel go?" asked Joey.

"I won also," said Yugi. My opponent really didn't say much though.

"Yugi, I've been expecting you," said Marcel.

"Expecting me?" questioned Yugi.

"That's right," said Marcel. I want to see how good you are against me, seeing as how you and the other two defeated my associates.

"Associates?" asked Yugi.

"What's he mean by dat?" asked Joey.

"Do you hear properly?" asked Marcel. Let's duel already!

"Fine," said Yugi.

"I'll start off with Sangan (0600) in Defense Mode," said Marcel. _Your demise has already begun!_ Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"Here goes," said Yugi. I play Red Gadget (1300) in Attack Mode. With it, I add Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand. Red Gadget, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed*

"With Sangan gone, I can add Uria, Lord of Searing Flames to my hand," said Marcel. *Yugi gasps*

"I heard those cards were sealed away never to be found again, how'd you get them out?" asked Yugi.

"My associates and I found their new hiding place over at Industrial Illusions hidden in a vault," said Marcel. We managed to retrieve them before Pegasus' security caught us.

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering," said Marcel. Now for every 500 Life Points I pay, I can bring out another monster but first I use Monster Reborn on Sangan! *Sangan appears* Next I give up 1000 Life Points to bring out 2 copies of Phantom of Chaos (0000 x2) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 7000*

"All dat for those monsters?" questioned Joey.

"Marcel must have something big planned," said Tristan.

"How right you are," said Marcel. I tribute my monsters for Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode. Raviel, destroy his Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 5200* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed," said Yugi. Now I pick up the next 2 cards from my deck. Then I play Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (5)

"Then allow me to proceed with your destruction," said Marcel. I use Call of the Haunted to resurrect Sangan from my Graveyard. *Sangan appears* Then I set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (0)

"He probably wants me to attack the Sangan," thought Yugi. _I'll just have to play it safe for now. _I activate Marshmallon Glasses so now you can only attack Marshmallon.

"I activate Dark Bribe!" said Marcel. Your card is negated and you get to draw a card.

"Fine," said Yugi. *He draws his card* I play 1 card face down to end my turn. (5)

"This will be exciting," said Marcel. I play Grave Squirmer (0000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yugi. I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (4)

"Not willing to face my Lord of Phantasms are we?" questioned Marcel. I'll change that. I set 1 card face down and attack with Raviel. Raviel, destroy his Yellow Gadget!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. For half my LPs, the Battle Phase ends. *His LPs drop to 2800*

"I end my turn," said Marcel. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Yugi (4)

"Then it's time for you to meet another Sacred Beast," said Marcel. I activate my face down card, Limit Reverse, which brings back my Phantom of Chaos. *Phantom of Chaos appears* Then I send my 3 Traps to the Grave for Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode and let's not forget that for every Continuous Trap in my Grave, Uria gets 1000 ATK points! *Uria's ATK rises to 3000* Next I use his effect to destroy your middle face down card! *The face down Mirror Force is destroyed* You're through!

To be continued…


	6. Sacred Power Part 2

Sacred Power (2)

Previously…

"My move," said Yugi. I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (4)

"Not willing to face my Lord of Phantasms are we?" questioned Marcel. I'll change that. I set 1 card face down and attack with Raviel. Raviel, destroy his Yellow Gadget!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. For half my LPs, the Battle Phase ends. *His LPs drop to 2800*

"I end my turn," said Marcel. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Yugi (4)

"Then it's time for you to meet another Sacred Beast," said Marcel. I activate my face down card, Limit Reverse, which brings back my Phantom of Chaos. *Phantom of Chaos appears* Then I send my 3 Traps to the Grave for Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode and let's not forget that for every Continuous Trap in my Grave, Uria gets 1000 ATK points! *Uria's ATK rises to 3000* Next I use his effect to destroy your middle face down card! *The face down Mirror Force is destroyed* You're through! Uria, destroy his Green Gadget! *Green Gadget is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Stand back!" said Yugi drawing his card. _All I have out is Marshmallon and if he finds a way to change it to Attack Mode, I'm finished unless I can protect myself. _I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"Figures you don't have much," said Marcel. Admit it, your deck is powerless against my Sacred Beasts.

"There's a weakness to every monster and yours are that they have a special way of being brought out and can't be brought out any other way," said Yugi.

"Maybe so but their effects are more than enough to make up for that," said Marcel. I'll prove it right here! I use Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then I use Foolish Burial to send Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder from my deck to my Grave. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"What's that guy up to?" asked Joey. He sent one of the Sacred Beasts to his Grave. Somethin's wrong with his brain.

"Yugi better figure out what soon," said Tristan.

"My turn now!" said Yugi. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (3)

"That's it, huh?" questioned Marcel drawing his card. Well I have something more impressive planned. I activate my face down card, another Limit Reverse to bring back Phantom of Chaos! *Phantom of Chaos appears* Next I use his effect to remove from play Hamon to have Phantom of Chaos become Hamon, complete with his effects and 4000 ATK! Now that you've seen all 3 Sacred Beasts, it's time for me to unleash my ultimate weapon! I remove from play my 3 Sacred Beasts for Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0000) in Attack Mode.

"What is dat thing?" asked Joey.

"Whatever it is, it's nothing Yugi can't handle," said Tristan.

"I don't know," said Tea`. He sure went through a lot to get it onto the field.

"It was well worth it," said Marcel. Armityle has some pretty nifty effects like being indestructible in battle and having 10,000 ATK during my turns.

"10,000!" said Tristan, Joey, Tea`, and Yugi together.

"That's right, more than enough to wipe even the experienced duelist out," said Marcel. *Armityle's ATK rises to 10,000* Armityle, destroy his Magnet Warrior! *Gamma is destroyed*

"I activate Soul Rope, letting me play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600) in Defense Mode from my deck by paying 1000 Life Points," said Yugi. *His LPs drop to 1800*

"Summon what you like, they're no match for Armityle," said Marcel. I end my turn. *Armityle's ATK returns to 0* (1)

"Aw yeah, now that freak of nature's ATK is zero so Yug can dish out some major damage," said Joey.

"I use Polymerization to send my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician to my Grave for Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Dark Paladin, attack Armityle the Chaos Phantom!

**To be continued…**


	7. Sacred Power Part 3

Sacred Power (3)

Previously…

"My turn now!" said Yugi. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (3)

"That's it, huh?" questioned Marcel drawing his card. Well I have something more impressive planned. I activate my face down card, another Limit Reverse to bring back Phantom of Chaos! *Phantom of Chaos appears* Next I use his effect to remove from play Hamon to have Phantom of Chaos become Hamon, complete with his effects and 4000 ATK! Now that you've seen all 3 Sacred Beasts, it's time for me to unleash my ultimate weapon! I remove from play my 3 Sacred Beasts for Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Aw yeah, now that freak of nature's ATK is zero so Yug can dish out some major damage," said Joey.

"I use Polymerization to send my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician to my Grave for Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Dark Paladin, attack Armityle the Chaos Phantom! *Armityle isn't destroyed but Marcel's LPs drop to 5100*

"A nice attempt but a failed one," said Marcel. So why not just end your turn now?

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Fall to the might of Armityle!" said Marcel. I give Armityle 10,000 ATK! *Armityle's ATK rises back to 10,000* Armityle, destroy his Dark Paladin and end this duel!

"Yugi, no!" said Joey.

"This it, man, Yugi's done for!" said Tristan.

"Farewell, Yugi!" said Marcel.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Yugi. Those 10,000 ATK points now come out of your LPs!

"No, this can't be!" said Marcel. I had the ultimate monster to defeat you! *His LPs drop to 0*

"Da bigger dey are, da harder they fall, ya freak!" said Joey.

"You said it," said Tristan. *Meanwhile…*

"Figures Marcel would lose," said Yubel. He supposedly had the ultimate monster capable of defeating Yugi Muto in a duel. His overconfidence is what cost him this duel. Now it's my turn but before I make my appearance, I'll need a few helpers. *3 monsters appear with duel disks* Samsara Lotus, take out Alexis Rhodes, Doom Shaman, defeat Jaden Yuki, Sangan will face Zane and as for The Calculator, you defeat Syrus Truesdale. *The monster duelists disappear to find their targets* Should these 5 lose, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. *Elsewhere…*

"Not much going on here lately," said Syrus. Makes me wonder if something big is going to happen.

"Hopefully it's something good, like a party or something," said Jaden.

"I'm not so sure," said Alexis. I suppose it could be a surprise party though. *Samsara Lotus appears*

"Who's that thing?" asked Jaden.

"Looks like a plant," said Syrus.

"Hold on," said Jaden. Isn't that Samsara Lotus?

"Isn't that a card?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, I remember dueling against it with Yubel two years ago," said Jaden. What's it doing here and more importantly, why does it have a duel disk on?

"Let's go see," said Syrus. *The gang race out*

"Alexis, you've come," said Samsara.

"Excuse me?" questioned Alexis.

"My master has requested I duel you," said Samsara. I am Samsara Lotus but call me Samsara.

"That figures," said Jaden.

"Well bring it on, Samsara," said Alexis.

"Now to plant the seeds of your defeat!" said Samara. I play Cactus Fighter (1900) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Cyber Tutu (1000) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. Being the expert dancer she is, she can twirl right to your LPs so Cyber Tutu, attack directly!

To be continued…


	8. Mark of the Lotus Part 1

Mark of the Lotus (1)

Previously…

"Figures Marcel would lose," said Yubel. He supposedly had the ultimate monster capable of defeating Yugi Muto in a duel. His overconfidence is what cost him this duel. Now it's my turn but before I make my appearance, I'll need a few helpers. *3 monsters appear with duel disks* Samsara Lotus, take out Alexis Rhodes, Doom Shaman, defeat Jaden Yuki, Double Coston will battle Hassleberry and as for The Calculator, you defeat Syrus Truesdale. *The monster duelists disappear to find their targets* Should these 3 lose, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. *Elsewhere…*

"Now to plant the seeds of your defeat!" said Samara. I play Cactus Fighter (1900) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Cyber Tutu (1000) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. Being the expert dancer she is, she can twirl right to your LPs so Cyber Tutu, attack directly! *Samsara's LPs drop to 7000* Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Mystic Tomato (1400) in Attack Mode," said Samsara. Tomato, destroy Cyber Tutu!

"I activate Cyber Armor!" said Alexis. With it, Cyber Tutu can't be destroyed in battle and when she inflicts damage by attacking directly, the damage is doubled. *Her LPs drop to 7600*

"Cactus Fighter, attack Cyber Tutu!" said Samsara. *Cyber Tutu isn't destroyed but Alexis' LPs drop to 6700* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Polymerization to discard Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber from my hand to the Grave for Cyber Blader (2100) in Attack Mode. Since you have 2 monsters, my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 4200* Cyber Blader, attack Mystic Tomato!

"I activate Wall of Thorns, destroying all of your Attack Position monsters since you're attacking a Plant-Type monster," said Samsara. *Cyber Blader and Cyber Tutu are destroyed*

"No matter, I use Monster Reborn on Cyber Blader," said Alexis. *Cyber Blader appears* That ends my turn. (0)

"I must say you aren't half bad," said Samara. However, it's time you met another of my monsters. I play Lonefire Blossom (0500) in Attack Mode. With its effect, I can tribute it to play Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800) in Attack Mode.

"Since you played another monster, my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles," said Alexis. *Cyber Blader's ATK again rises to 4200*

"I use Mark of the Rose to take your Cyber Blader but I have to remove from play Lonefire Blossom first," said Samsara.

"I disagree," said Alexis. I activate Spell Shield Type - 8, which negates your card since it targets my Cyber Blader.

"You should be aware of how dangerous plants can be and my Trap Card should help," said Samara. I activate Pollinosis, which negates your Spell Shield by Tributing Mystic Tomato. *Mystic Tomato disappears* So now I still get your Cyber Blader. *Cyber Blader moves to Samsara's field and its ATK drops to 2100* Tytannial and Cyber Blader, attack directly! *Alexis' LPs drop to 1800* That ends my turn and you now get Cyber Blader back due to my Mark of the Rose's other effect. Cyber Blader returns to Alexis' field. (1)

"I use Pot of Greed," said Alexis. Now I get 2 cards. Then I play Cyber Petit Angel (0300) in Attack Mode. With it out, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand from my deck. Next I activate Machine Angel Ritual to tribute my monsters for Cyber Angel Dakini (2700) in Attack Mode.

"I'm not afraid of that, especially since it's weaker than my Tytannial," said Samsara.

"You will be when she activates her effect," said Alexis. Now you have to destroy one of your monsters.

"Fine then goodbye Cactus Fighter," said Samsara. *Cactus Fighter disappears*

"I end my turn," said Alexis. (0)

"It's the end of the line for you and your monster," said Samsara. Tytannial, destroy her Cyber Angel Dakini! *Cyber Angel Dakini is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 1700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back my Dakini for 800 Life Points," said Alexis. *Her LPs drop to 900 and Cyber Angel Dakini appears* Now it's the end for your Tytannial!

**To be continued…**


	9. Mark of the Lotus Part 2

Mark of the Lotus (2)

Previously…

"I must say you aren't half bad," said Samara. However, it's time you met another of my monsters. I play Lonefire Blossom (0500) in Attack Mode. With its effect, I can tribute it to play Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800) in Attack Mode.

"Since you played another monster, my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles," said Alexis. *Cyber Blader's ATK again rises to 4200*

"It's the end of the line for you and your monster," said Samsara. Tytannial, destroy her Cyber Angel Dakini! *Cyber Angel Dakini is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 1700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back my Dakini for 800 Life Points," said Alexis. *Her LPs drop to 900 and Cyber Angel Dakini appears* Now it's the end for your Tytannial! *Tytannial is destroyed* Dakini, direct attack! *Samsara's LPs drop to 5300* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Lord Poison (1000) in Defense Mode," said Samsara. That ends my turn. (1)

"Tough break, Samsara because my Dakini deals damage for Defense Position monsters she attacks too," said Alexis. I play Angel Wing and equip it to Cyber Angel Dakini, making you take an additional 300 damage when she inflicts Battle Damage to you. Dakini, take out his Lord Poison! *Lord Poison is destroyed and Samsara's LPs drop to 3600* You also get hit with Angel Wing's effect! *Samsara's LPs drop to 3300* That ends my turn. (0)

"Before my turn begins, Lord Poison's effect activates, letting me bring back an old friend, Tytannial! *Tytannial reappears* Now then, I draw. _Another Wall of Thorns, excellent. _I set 1 card face down. Tytannial, destroy her Dakini! *Dakini is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 800* That ends my turn. (0)

"Due to my Angel Wing's effect, I can draw 1 card," said Alexis. I play Scapegoat, giving me 4 Goat Tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (1)

"It appears I've over-estimated you," said Samsara. Now you're just stalling the inevitable. I, however, will crush you in a matter of turns. I play Gigantic Cephalotus (1850) in Attack Mode. Now my monsters, destroy a Goat Token! *2 Goat Tokens are destroyed* I'll end my turn. (0)

"I play Fusion Recovery to get back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber," said Alexis. Then I use The Warrior Returning Alive to retrieve Blade Skater from my Grave. Finally, I use Poly again to bring out Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader appears* Plus you have 2 monsters out so her ATK doubles. *Cyber Blader's ATK rise to 4200* I end my turn. (0)

"That was a waste of a turn," said Samsara. _However, her Cyber Blader is pretty strong against my monsters. I'll just have to weaken it somehow. _I summon Botanical Lion (1600) in Attack Mode and for every Plant-Type monster I have out, it gets 300 ATK.

"Not this time," said Alexis. Since you have 3 monsters, the effects of all your cards are negated by my Cyber Blader.

"Your Cyber Blader's ATK still drops," said Samsara. *Cyber Blader's ATK returns to 2100* Tytannial, destroy her Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 100* Now my remaining monsters, destroy her last 2 Tokens! *The last 2 Goat Tokens are destroyed* That ends my turn and now that your Cyber Blader is gone, the ATK of my Botanical Lion increases. *Botanical Lion's ATK rises to 2500* (0)

"I use the other effect of Cyber Angel," said Alexis drawing her card. Since it and Cyber Tutu are in my Grave, and I have no cards on the field, I can remove from play Cyber Angel in my Grave to Special Summon a Level 7 Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with its ATK doubled this turn and its level decreased by 1 so come on back Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader reappears and its ATK rises to 4200* Now your cards are powerless again. *Botanical Lion's ATK returns to 1600* Finally, I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, raising its ATK by 1500. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 5700* Cyber Blader, destroy her Botanical Lion and end this duel! *Botanical Lion is destroyed and Samsara's LPs drop to 0*

"Way to play, Alexis!" said Syrus.

"Sweet duel, 'lex," said Jaden. *Meanwhile…*

"She did better than I expected," said Yubel. The other four won't be so lucky. *She laughs*

**To be continued…**


	10. Spellcaster Mania Part 1

Spellcaster Mania (1)

Previously…

"I use the other effect of Cyber Angel," said Alexis drawing her card. Since it and Cyber Tutu are in my Grave, and I have no cards on the field, I can remove from play Cyber Angel in my Grave to Special Summon a Level 7 Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with its ATK doubled this turn and its level decreased by 1 so come on back Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader reappears and its ATK rises to 4200* Now your cards are powerless again. *Botanical Lion's ATK returns to 1600* Finally, I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, raising its ATK by 1500. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 5700* Cyber Blader, destroy her Botanical Lion and end this duel! *Botanical Lion is destroyed and Samsara's LPs drop to 0*

"Way to play, Alexis!" said Syrus.

"Sweet duel, 'lex," said Jaden. *Meanwhile…*

"She did better than I expected," said Yubel. The other three won't be so lucky. *She laughs* *Back at the former duel, Endymion appears*

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" asked Jaden.

"See what, Jay?" asked Syrus.

"That magician," said Alexis.

"Where?" asked Syrus. I don't see him.

"Over there!" said Jaden pointing. *The gang race off and find him*

"So glad you could stay for the magic act," said Endymion.

"Check it out, it's some kind of fortress," said Jaden.

"This is the citadel of Endymion," said Endymion.

"The citadel of what?" asked Jaden. *The gang step inside*

"Endymion," said Endymion. Now that you are here, why don't we get the show started?

"Sounds good," said Jaden. What're we doing exactly?

"Why dueling of course," said Endymion. Loser disappears forever.

"I'm not exactly good at losing," said Jaden.

"I'll make it a no-brainer," said Endymion.

"Game on!" both said simultaneously.

"The first trick is mine," said Endymion. I discard 1 card to play The Tricky (2000) in Attack Mode. Then I play the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion, which gets a Spell Counter every time a Spell Card is played. Now I bring out Crusader of Endymion (1900) in Attack Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Not a bad lineup there but let's see what I can do," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode and throw down a face down to call it a turn. (4)

"If that's all you can do each turn, then defeating you will be a snap," said Endymion. I activate Spell Power Grasp, which puts 1 Spell Counter on anything capable of getting them and I pick my Magical Citadel, putting it at 2. Then I can add another copy of Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand but I can only play one per turn. Next I Gemini Summon Crusader of Endymion!

"Gemini Summon?" questioned Syrus.

"I've heard of that," said Alexis. It's a secondary summon that brings out the monster's actual effect, which until the second summon occurs treats the monster as a Normal Monster but if the monster is higher than Level 4, it doesn't need another Tribute.

"That's correct," said Endymion. Thanks to my Crusader's new effect, I can place a Spell Counter on Magical Citadel and give my Crusader 600 ATK this turn and I think I will so Crusader's now stronger! *Crusader's ATK rises to 2500* Crusader, destroy his Clayman!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. No more attacks for you this round.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Endymion. *Crusader's ATK returns to 1900* (1)

"Here's a bit of bonus action," said Jaden. I play Polymerization to discard Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, take out that Crusader of Endymion!

To be continued…


	11. Spellcaster Mania Part 2

Spellcaster Mania (2)

Previously…

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" asked Jaden.

"See what, Jay?" asked Syrus.

"That magician," said Alexis.

"Where?" asked Syrus. I don't see him.

"Over there!" said Jaden pointing. *The gang race off and find him*

"So glad you could stay for the magic act," said Endymion.

"Check it out, it's some kind of fortress.

"This is the citadel of Endymion," said Endymion.

"The citadel of what?" asked Jaden. *The gang step inside*

"Endymion," said Endymion. Now that you are here, why don't we get the show started?

"Game on!" both said simultaneously.

"Here's a bit of bonus action," said Jaden. I play Polymerization to discard Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, take out that Crusader of Endymion!

"I activate Magical Dimension, letting me tribute my Crusader for Endymion, the Master Magician (2700) in Attack Mode," said Endymion.

"Not bad," said Jaden. I throw down another face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Defender, the Magical Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Endymion. Since it was summoned, it gets a Spell Counter and can only have one at a time. Endymion, destroy his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then I use Fusion Recovery to take back Burstinatrix and Polymerization. Next I use Poly again to send the Sparkman and Clayman I have out for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. With Thunder Giant's effect, I discard Necroshade destroy your Defender the Magical Knight!

"I use Defender's effect," said Endymion. By removing a Spell Counter from anywhere on my field, I can prevent its destruction.

"Thunder Giant, destroy his Defender the Magical Knight!" said Jaden. *Defender is destroyed and Endymion's LPs drop to 7200* That'll do. (1)

"I remove all of my Spell Counters from Magical Citadel to resurrect Endymion the Master Magician!" said Endymion. *Endymion appears* Endymion, take out his Thunder Giant! *Thunder Giant is destroyed and Jaden's score drops to 7100*

"I activate Hero Signal," said Jaden. Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or less Elemental Hero and I pick Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode.

"I end my turn," said Endymion. (1)

"I play Card Trooper (0400) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. I use its effect to send 3 cards from my deck to my Grave and when that happens, my Trooper gets 1500 extra ATK! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* I throw down a face down to end my turn.* Card Trooper's ATK returns to 400* (0)

"I'll have no problem tearing apart that toy," said Endymion. I play Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600) in Attack Mode and he gets a Spell Counter and 300 ATK! *Breaker's ATK rises to 1900* Breaker, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Now you lose all monsters you have in Attack Mode. *Endymion and Breaker are destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"I play Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, which lets me bring back an Elemental Hero destroyed and sent to my Grave from battle," said Jaden. *Magical Citadel is destroyed* Then I use Card Trooper's effect to send another 3 cards to the Grave. *Card Trooper's ATK rises back to 1900* Now Card Trooper, attack directly!

"I activate Magic Cylinder on Card Trooper, dealing you damage equal to Card Trooper's ATK!" said Endymion. *Jaden's score drops to 5200* You're no match for the might of my Spellcaster deck, it's all over!

**To be continued…**


	12. Spellcaster Mania Part 3

Spellcaster Mania (3)

Previously…

"I'll have no problem tearing apart that toy," said Endymion. I play Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600) in Attack Mode and he gets a Spell Counter and 300 ATK! *Breaker's ATK rises to 1900* Breaker, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Now you lose all monsters you have in Attack Mode. *Endymion and Breaker are destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"I play Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, which lets me bring back an Elemental Hero destroyed and sent to my Grave from battle," said Jaden. *Magical Citadel is destroyed* Then I use Card Trooper's effect to send another 3 cards to the Grave. *Card Trooper's ATK rises back to 1900* Now Card Trooper, attack directly!

"I activate Magic Cylinder on Card Trooper, dealing you damage equal to Card Trooper's ATK!" said Endymion. Jaden's score drops to 5200. You're no match for the might of my Spellcaster deck, it's all over!

"With only Card Trooper in play, I'll take some serious damage next round," thought Jaden. _I need a plan._ I call it a turn. *Card Trooper's ATK returns to 400* (0)

"I call forth Skilled Dark Magician (1900) in Attack Mode," said Endymion. Skilled Dark, destroy his Card Trooper! *Card Trooper is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 3900*

"When Card Trooper gets destroyed, I can draw 1 card," said Jaden.

"I end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed so another 2 for me," said Jaden. Next I use Monster Reborn to bring back Avian. *Avian appears* Then I tribute my 2 monsters for Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. Neos, take out Skilled Dark Magician! *Skilled Dark Magician is destroyed and Endymion's LPs drop to 6600* I'll leave it at that. (1)

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"I exchange Skyscraper 2 for Neo Space!" said Jaden. Due to its effect, Neos gets 500 ATK! *Neos' ATK rises to 3000* Neos, attack directly!

"I activate Enemy Controller to put your Neos into Defense Mode," said Endymion.

"I throw down a face down to call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"Then watch this," said Jaden drawing his card. I play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (0500) in Attack Mode and with him out, he gets 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap Card you have but right now you have none so I think I'll use Contact Fusion to return Neos and Flare Scarab to my deck for Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500) in Attack Mode! Plus, due to Neo Space, Flare Neos gets 500 ATK and 400 more ATK for every Spell and Trap Card out due to his own effect. *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 3400* Flare Neos, attack the face down monster! *The face down Old Vindictive Magician (0600) is destroyed*

"My Old Vindictive has an effect that you just triggered so your Flare Neos gets destroyed!" said Endymion. *Flare Neos is destroyed*

"I use O - Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode," said Jaden. *Sparkman appears* That's it for me. (0)

"Then I play Summoner Monk (1600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Endymion. (0)

"I play Miracle Fusion to remove from play the Sparkman I have and the Flame Wingman in my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode and with his effect, he gets 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my Grave and there are 3! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Flare Wingman, take out his Summoner Monk! *Summoner Monk is destroyed* When Shining Flare takes out a monster and sends it to the Grave, the ATK of the destroyed monster is dealt to you! *Endymion's LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Brain Control to take your Shining Flare by paying 800 Life Points," said Endymion. *His LPs drop to 5000 and Shining Flare moves to his field and its ATK drops to 2500*

"Since you have no Elemental Heroes in your Grave, Shining Flare loses the bonus ATK it had," said Jaden.

"No matter, I'll still hit you hard," said Endymion. Shining Flare, attack Jaden directly!

To be continued…


	13. Spellcaster Mania Part 4

Spellcaster Mania (4)

Previously…

"I play Miracle Fusion to remove from play the Sparkman I have and the Flame Wingman in my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode and with his effect, he gets 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my Grave and there are 3! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Flare Wingman, take out his Summoner Monk! *Summoner Monk is destroyed* When Shining Flare takes out a monster and sends it to the Grave, the ATK of the destroyed monster is dealt to you! *Endymion's LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Brain Control to take your Shining Flare by paying 800 Life Points," said Endymion. *His LPs drop to 5000 and Shining Flare moves to his field and its ATK drops to 2500*

"Since you have no Elemental Heroes in your Grave, Shining Flare loses the bonus ATK it had," said Jaden.

"No matter, I'll still hit you hard," said Endymion. Shining Flare, attack Jaden directly!

"Since you have no Elemental Heroes in your Grave, Shining Flare loses the bonus ATK it had," said Jaden.

"No matter, I'll still hit you hard," said Endymion. Shining Flare, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 1400* That ends my turn. *Shining Flare returns to Jaden's field and its ATK rises back to 3400* (0)

"Here goes somethin'," said Jaden. With Necroshade in my Grave, I bring out Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode and I don't need tributes due to Necroshade's effect. Bladedge and Shining Flare, end this duel! *Endymion's LPs drop to 0* That's game! Pretty sweet deck ya got there. *Meanwhile…*

"Perhaps this group is a better set of duelists than I first thought," said Yubel. We'll just have to see how the other three fair. *Back at the duel site…*

"It's getting late, guys, we should head back to our dorms," said Syrus.

"Sounds good," said Jaden.

"Ditto," said Alexis. *They start to head back but The Calculator stops them*

"Uh hi, what are you supposed to be?" asked Jaden.

"They call me The Calculator," said Calculator. If my math is correct, then you are the 2nd best duelist at Duel Academy.

"You got it," said Jaden.

"However, I'm not here to duel you, I'm here to duel the one called Syrus Truesdale," said Calculator.

"Aw man," said Syrus.

"Take him down, Sy," said Jaden.

"Hurry up, we have no time to lose," said Calculator. Follow me. *The gang follow The Calculator to his lair* *At his lair...* Here is our dueling site. It's a special dueling arena I built myself. Let us get started, shall we? *Both players enter the dueling arena*

"Bring it on!" said Syrus.

"I will bring more than you can handle," said Calculator.

"We'll see," said Syrus. I'll start with Patroid (1200) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"Then I play Batteryman AA (0000) in Defense Mode," said Calculator. Next I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"Try this on for size," said Syrus. I play Expressroid (0400) in Attack Mode. Next I switch Patroid to Attack Mode. Expressroid, dismantle that Batteryman AA! *Batteryman AA is destroyed* Patroid, attack him directly! *Calculator's LPs drop to 6800* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Batteryman D (1900) in Defense Mode," said Calculator. Next I activate 1 of my face down cards, Judgment of Thunder, letting me take out your Patroid. *Patroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Submarineroid (0800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. It can attack you directly so attack directly, Submarineroid!

**To be continued…**


	14. Thunder Storm Part 1

Thunder-Storm (1)

Previously…

"Hurry up, we have no time to lose," said Calculator. Follow me. *The gang follow The Calculator to his lair* *At his lair...* Here is our dueling site. It's a special dueling arena I built myself. Let us get started, shall we? *Both players enter the dueling arena*

"Bring it on!" said Syrus.

"I will bring more than you can handle," said Calculator.

"We'll see," said Syrus. I'll start with Patroid (1200) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"Then I play Batteryman AA (0000) in Defense Mode," said Calculator. Next I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"Try this on for size," said Syrus. I play Expressroid (0400) in Attack Mode. Next I switch Patroid to Attack Mode. Expressroid, dismantle that Batteryman AA! *Batteryman AA is destroyed* Patroid, attack him directly! *Calculator's LPs drop to 6800* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Batteryman D (1900) in Defense Mode," said Calculator. Next I activate 1 of my face down cards, Judgment of Thunder, letting me take out your Patroid. *Patroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Submarineroid (0800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. It can attack you directly so attack directly, Submarineroid! *Calculator's LPs drop to 6000* Next, due to its other effect, Submarineroid goes to Defense Mode. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"I tribute Batteryman D for Batteryman Charger (1800) in Attack Mode," said Calculator. Then, due to his effect, I can play another Batteryman AA in Defense Mode from my deck! For his final trick, he gets 300 ATK and DEF for every Thunder-Type Monster I have. *Charger's ATK rises to 2400* Next, since I have at least 2 Batteryman monsters in my Grave, I can now summon Batteryman Industrial Strength (2600) in Attack Mode by removing 2 of them from play. *Charger's ATK rises to 2700* Now I play Short Circuit, which destroys all cards you control since I have at least 3 Batteryman monsters. *Syrus' cards are destroyed* Now Batterymen Industrial Strength and Charger, attach Syrus directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 3300* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed so that I now get 2 more cards," said Syrus. Then, I use Power Bond to discard my Steamroid and Gyroid for Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode.

"Please, that hunk of metal cannot take down my Batteryman Industrial Strength," said Calculator. Looks like you miscalculated your strategy.

"Better look a little closer," said Syrus. *Steam Gyroid's ATK rises to 4400* Thanks to Power Bond, my Steam Gyroid has twice its original ATK, which is more than enough to take out your Industrial Strength so Steam Gyroid, destroy his Industrial Strength! *Industrial Strength is destroyed and Calculator's LPs drop to 4200 while Charger's ATK drops to 2400* Then, to end my turn, Power Bond's other effect activates, dealing me damage equal to Steam Gyroid's ATK. *His LPs drop to 1100* (1)

"It's time I end this duel," said Calculator. I play The Calculator (?) in Attack Mode. Due to my own effect, I get 300 ATK for every Level of monster I have and I count 10! *The Calculator's ATK rises to 3000* *Charger's ATK rises back to 2700* Then I use another Judgment of Thunder to destroy your Steam Gyroid! *Steam Gyroid is destroyed* This duel is over as I attack you directly with both of my monsters!

"I discard Kiteroid to reduce the Battle Damage from your first direct attack to 0," said Syrus. Then for your second direct attack, I remove Kiteroid from my Grave.

"My calculations still have me way ahead on LPs and your defeat will be arriving soon," said Calculator. I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Cycroid (1000) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Another toy?" questioned Calculator. I see its demise coming up in my first attack. Batteryman Charger, destroy Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed* I'll attack you directly personally now!

"I use Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. Now you take damage equal to your monster's ATK! *Calculator's LPs drop to 1200*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Calculator. (0) The numbers are in and so is your defeat!

**To be continued…**


	15. Thunder Storm Part 2

Thunder-Storm (2)

Previously…

"It's time I end this duel," said Calculator. I play The Calculator (?) in Attack Mode. Due to my own effect, I get 300 ATK for every Level of monster I have and I count 10! *The Calculator's ATK rises to 3000* *Charger's ATK rises back to 2700* Then I use another Judgment of Thunder to destroy your Steam Gyroid! Steam Gyroid is destroyed. This duel is over as I attack you directly with both of my monsters!

"I discard Kiteroid to reduce the Battle Damage from your first direct attack to 0," said Syrus. Then for your second direct attack, I remove Kiteroid from my Grave.

"My calculations still have me way ahead on LPs and your defeat will be arriving soon," said Calculator. I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Cycroid (1000) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Another toy?" questioned Calculator. I see its demise coming up in my first attack. Batteryman Charger, destroy Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed* I'll attack you directly personally now!

"I use Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. Now you take damage equal to your monster's ATK! *Calculator's LPs drop to 1200*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Calculator. (0) The numbers are in and so is your defeat!

"I also set 1 card face down and that's all," said Syrus. (0)

"I tribute my Batteryman AA for another Batteryman Charger," said Calculator. Since the total levels I have has gone up by 2, I gain 600 ATK! *Calculator's ATK rises to 3600* Next I remove from play my Batteryman AA and my Batteryman Industrial Strength for another Batteryman Industrial Strength in Attack Mode! I now gain 2400 ATK points! *Calculator's ATK rises to 6000* Now you'll feel my rage as I physically attack you directly!

"I activate Roid Emergency!" said Syrus. Since I have no cards out and since all of your monsters exceed my current LPs, I can Special Summon 2 Roid monsters from my Grave and draw 1 card and I choose Gyroid (1000) and Expressroid in Defense Mode! With Expressroid's effect, I can return Steamroid and Submarineroid back to my hand. Oh yeah and this turn, neither of my monsters that I summoned with Roid Emergency can be destroyed in battle.

"Fine that ends my turn," said Calculator. (0)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I use a second Power Bond to send Drillroid in my hand and Submarineroid and Steamroid I have out to the Grave for Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill (3000) in Attack Mode. Due to Power Bond, my Jumbo Drill has enough to win this duel! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000* Jumbo Drill, destroy his Batteryman Industrial Strength and end this duel! *Industrial Strength is destroyed and Calculator's LPs drop to 0* I won, Jay, I won!

"Way to show 'em Sy!" said Jaden.

"That was awesome, Syrus," said Alexis. *Elsewhere…*

"Now let's try and see how the academy's top student fairs," said Yubel. *With Zane…*

"Something must be up," thought Zane. _I'm the top student at my school and no one has challenged me lately, not even from Jaden and he's always up for a challenge. _*He sees Sangan* _What's this?_ Who are you?

"I am Sangan," said Sangan. Now that you have entered my lair, it's time the duel begin!

"Well if you want to duel me then fine," said Zane. Show me what you've got.

"Believe me, I will," said Sangan. I'll start with Hunter Dragon (1700) in Attack Mode and 2 cards face down end my turn. (3)

"Very well, I play my Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode as a Special Summon since you have a monster out and I don't," said Zane. Next I set 3 cards face down and attack your Hunter Dragon!

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Sangan. Monsters with Levels higher than 3 can't attack.

"I end my turn," said Zane (2)

"I equip my Hunter Dragon with Axe of Despair, giving it 1000 ATK!" said Sangan. *Hunter Dragon's ATK rises to 2700* Now Hunter Dragon, destroy his Cyber Dragon!

"I activate my Limiter Removal Spell!" said Zane. Now my Cyber Dragon's ATK doubles! *Cyber Dragon's ATK rises to 4200* Now your Hunter Dragon is now the hunted!

**To be continued…**


	16. Triangle Power Part 1

Triangle Power (1)

Previously…

"I am Sangan," said Sangan. Now that you have entered my lair, it's time the duel begin!

"Well if you want to duel me then fine," said Zane. Show me what you've got.

"Believe me, I will," said Sangan. I'll start with Hunter Dragon (1700) in Attack Mode and 2 cards face down end my turn. (3)

"Very well, I play my Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode as a Special Summon since you have a monster out and I don't," said Zane. Next I set 3 cards face down and attack your Hunter Dragon!

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Sangan. Monsters with Levels higher than 3 can't attack.

"I end my turn," said Zane (2)

"I equip my Hunter Dragon with Axe of Despair, giving it 1000 ATK!" said Sangan. *Hunter Dragon's ATK rises to 2700* Now Hunter Dragon, destroy his Cyber Dragon!

"I activate my Limiter Removal Spell!" said Zane. Now my Cyber Dragon's ATK doubles! *Cyber Dragon's ATK rises to 4200* Now your Hunter Dragon is now the hunted! *Hunter Dragon is destroyed and Sangan's LPs drop to 6500*

"Not a bad play but your Cyber Dragon is about to suffer the same fate," said Sangan. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. *Cyber Dragon is destroyed* (2)

"I play Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Since it's a Level 3 monster, it gets under your Trap Card's effect and will now attack you directly! *Sangan's LPs drop to 5400*

"I now play Tragoedia (?) in Attack Mode," said Sangan. It's a Level 10 monster that I can bring out for free when I take Battle Damage and it gets 600 ATK and DEF for every card in my hand, which is currently 2. *Tragoedia's ATK rises to 1200*

"Too bad it can't get to my Cyber Dragon," said Zane. I end my turn. (2)

"Don't be so sure," said Sangan. *Tragoedia's ATK rises to 1800* Thanks to Tragoedia's other effect, he can convert his Level into the Level of any monster I have in my Grave but first I play Giant Soldier of Stone (1300) in Attack Mode. Giant Soldier of Stone, destroy his Proto-Cyber Dragon!

"I activate Attack Reflector Unit!" said Zane. Since my Proto-Cyber Dragon has his name converted into just Cyber Dragon, I can tribute him to play Cyber Barrier Dragon (2800) in Defense Mode.

"Nothing my deck can't handle," said Sangan. I end my turn. (3)

"We'll see how much you can handle when I play this, my Cyber Valley (0000) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Next I remove from play it and my Barrier Dragon, letting me draw twice due to Cyber Valley's effect. *Cyber Valley and Cyber Barrier Dragon disappear* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"You seem to be wide open now," said Sangan. I'll be taking full advantage as I bring my own self, Sangan (1000) to the field in Attack Mode and I'll hurt your score with all of my monsters!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my regular Cyber Dragon!" said Zane. *Cyber Dragon appears*

"Well it looks like you're off the hook this round," said Sangan. I'll set 1 more card face down to end my turn. *Tragoedia's ATK drops to 1200* (2)

"I use Different Dimension Capsule, which stays on the field for 2 turns and lets me remove from play any card in my deck, then 2 turns later, I destroy this card and add the removed from play card to my hand," said Zane. Next I summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode. Proto-Cyber, take out his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed and Sangan's LPs drop to 5300*

"Since you've destroyed my holographic self, my effect kicks in," said Sangan. Now I pick up a monster from my deck with no more than 1500 ATK and add it to my hand. I think I'll take my 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom card.

"That card won't do much to my deck," said Zane.

"You might end up changing your mind when its effect kicks in and you DO have Level 4 monsters out," said Sangan.

"Little does he know that my deck doesn't have very many Level 4 monsters, they're either above or below," thought Zane. _So he'll be disappointed when its effect doesn't catch any of my monsters. _

"You will fall at the hands of my Level 3 monsters!" said Sangan. There's no hope for you now!

**To be continued…**


	17. Triangle Power Part 2

Triangle Power (2)

Previously…

"I now play Tragoedia (?) in Attack Mode," said Sangan. It's a Level 10 monster that I can bring out for free when I take Battle Damage and it gets 600 ATK and DEF for every card in my hand, which is currently 2. *Tragoedia's ATK rises to 1200*

"I activate Attack Reflector Unit!" said Zane. Since my Proto-Cyber Dragon has his name converted into just Cyber Dragon, I can tribute him to play Cyber Barrier Dragon (2800) in Defense Mode.

"Since you've destroyed my holographic self, my effect kicks in," said Sangan. Now I pick up a monster from my deck with no more than 1500 ATK and add it to my hand. I think I'll take my 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom card.

"Little does he know that my deck doesn't have very many Level 4 monsters, they're either above or below," thought Zane. _So he'll be disappointed when its effect doesn't catch any of my monsters. _

"You will fall at the hands of my Level 3 monsters!" said Sangan. There's no hope for you now!

"So far you have yet to prove that to me, Sangan," said Zane.

"All in due time, Zane, all in due time," said Sangan.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Zane. (1)

"Let's see what your Cyber Dragon thinks about my Tragoedia," said Sangan. *Tragoedia's ATK rises back to 1800* I use Pot of Greed for 2 cards. *Tragoedia's ATK drops to 1200, then rises to 2400* I use Tragoedia's other effect to select my Hunter Dragon and convert his own Level to 3! Tragoedia, destroy his Cyber Dragon! *Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 7700* Now Giant Soldier of Stone, destroy his Proto-Cyber Dragon! *Proto-Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 7500* Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"So much for me falling at the hands of your monsters," said Zane. Looks like it's the exact opposite: My monsters will demolish yours. I play another Cyber Valley in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"What was that about you saying that your monsters would demolish mine?" questioned Sangan. I haven't seen that yet and I thought you were going to do so in your last turn but I see that you're clearly bluffing. Now then, I bring out Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (2000) in Defense Mode. Giant Soldier of Stone, destroy his Cyber Valley!

"I use Cyber Valley's other effect," said Zane. By removing it from play while I have it out, I get to draw 1 card and end the Battle Phase.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," said Sangan. You seem to be all talk and no action. I play Infinite Cards, making it no longer necessary to discard for the hand-size limit. That ends my turn. *Tragoedia's stats drop to 600* (1)

"Then it's time for me to end this duel," said Zane.

"Hardly likely," said Sangan. You have no monsters out, you cannot possibly beat me in one turn.

"Due to Different Dimension Capsule's effect, it's destroyed and now I get the card I added. I think I'll play it and it's Overload Fusion! With it, I remove all the Machine-Type monsters in my Grave from play and I can bring out a Machine-Type Fusion Monster so meet Chimeratech Overdragon (?) in Attack Mode and his ATK and DEF become 800 for each of the Fusion Materials I used to bring him out so that's 2400 ATK points! *Chimeratech's stats rise to 2400*

"Big deal, my Gravity Bind is still out, you can't touch my monsters," said Sangan.

"With my Mystical Space Typhoon I can as I use the card on Gravity Bind!" said Zane. *Gravity Bind is destroyed*

"Even if you destroy my monsters, I'll still have Life Points left," said Sangan. You are clearly out of your mind thinking you'd win this turn.

"You forget that your Tragoedia's ATK and DEF are now 600 and your Giant Soldier's ATK is a mere 1300 so when I wipe them both out, you lose," said Zane. I use another Limiter Removal on my Chimeratech! *Chimeratech's stats rise to 4800* Chimeratech can now attack 1 of your monsters for every Fusion Material that was used to bring him out so I can attack 3 of your monsters! Chimeratech, destroy all 3 of his monsters and end this duel! *Sangan's monsters are destroyed and his LPs drop to 0**Elsewhere…*

"Looks like I need one last opponent before I make myself known," said Yubel. Rise, Morphing Jar! *Morphing Jar appears* Take down the one called Chazz Princeton! *Morphing Jar disappears and she laughs* You'll never survive what Morphing Jar has in store!


	18. The Great Phantom Thief

The Great Phantom Thief

*At Duel Academy…*

"Hey, whose bright idea was it to take my jacket?" questioned Chazz.

"Wasn't mine as I'm not too bright about that," said Jaden.

"Me neither," said Syrus.

"Maybe Pharaoh took it," said Jaden.

"No way," said Chazz. That cat is too dumb for its own good. It drank a bowl of hot sauce for crying out loud.

"What's going on?" asked Alexis walking in.

"Someone stole my jacket," said Chazz.

"Oh get a grip, Chazz," said Alexis. You probably misplaced it somewhere.

"Alexis!" yelled Mindy and Jasmine from down the hall. Our stuff is missing!

"What?" said Alexis. Okay, something weird is going on here. We'll need to see Chancellor Sheppard. *At Sheppard's office…*

"He's not here," said Syrus.

"Where could he be?" asked Alexis.

"Will all students report to the classroom immediately?" said Sheppard over the loudspeaker.

"I guess we found him," said Jaden. *Inside the classroom…*

"We're gathered here on an important matter," said Sheppard. Belongings from all over Duel Academy are suddenly going missing and we need to figure out who is responsible. If any student is caught performing such an act, they will be asked to return the belongings at once or face a severe punishment. Now before we go around blaming one another, we need to think about this carefully.

"He did it!" yelled a Ra Yellow student.

"Me?" questioned an Obelisk Blue. No way, I was sleeping the entire time.

"Yeah right, this happened today, how do we know you **didn't** take them?" questioned the Ra Yellow.

"QUIET!" yelled Sheppard. This isn't the proper way of solving this issue. Each student is required to help look for the missing belongings for the rest of the day. Class dismissed.

"Where do you all think the stuff could've gone?" asked Jaden.

"Beats me," said Syrus.

"I hope we find them soon," said Alexis.

"Yeah I want a more normal life here for a change," said Syrus. *Later that night….*

"So much stuff, so little time," said Morphing Jar. Where should I go next? How about in here. *He heads into the kitchen* Now they'll have trouble surviving tomorrow. *He floats away* *Back at their dorm…*

"I'm hungry," said Syrus.

"Me too," said Jaden. Ya know, we haven't had much all day. I hope we can get something to allow us to think straight. *They walk out to the kitchen* No way, the food's gone!

"How can that be?" questioned Alexis. It was just restocked this morning!

"What's that over there?" asked Syrus. *Everyone turns to see what it is*

"Let's follow it," said Jaden. *The gang follow carefully* What is that?

"It's some kind of jar thing," said Syrus.

"Could it be….a Duel Monster?" asked Alexis.

"Duel Monsters can't just come out of their cards except when summoned in a duel," said Syrus.

"Or can they?" questioned Morphing Jar

"It's a Morphing Jar!" said Chazz.

"Ah Chazz, good to see you here," said MJ. (Note: I'm calling Morphing Jar "MJ" now for short)

"Do you have any idea where our belongings are?" asked Jaden.

"You mean these?" questioned MJ showing all of the stuff in holographic form. Yes I do. If you want them back, then Chazz will have to defeat me in a duel.

"I'll Chazz you up!" said Chazz.

"Let's duel outside, shall we?" asked MJ. *Outside…* If I win, I get all the stuff in Duel Academy, you win, I return everything I stole. _Of course with what I have planned, you'll spend the rest of your days hungry!_

To be continued…


	19. Jar Robber Part 1

Jar Robber (1)

Previously…

"We're gathered here on an important matter," said Sheppard. Belongings from all over Duel Academy are suddenly going missing and we need to figure out who is responsible. If any student is caught performing such an act, they will be asked to return the belongings at once or face a severe punishment. Now before we go around blaming one another, we need to think about this carefully.

"So much stuff, so little time," said Morphing Jar. Where should I go next? How about in here. *He heads into the kitchen* Now they'll have trouble surviving tomorrow. *He floats away* *Back at their dorm…*

"I'm hungry," said Syrus.

"Me too," said Jaden. Ya know, we haven't had much all day. I hope we can get something to allow us to think straight. *They walk out to the kitchen* No way, the food's gone!

"Ah Chazz, good to see you here," said MJ. (Note: I'm calling Morphing Jar "MJ" now for short)

"I'll Chazz you up!" said Chazz.

"Let's duel outside, shall we?" asked MJ. *Outside…* If I win, I get all the stuff in Duel Academy, you win, I return everything I stole. _Of course with what I have planned, you'll spend the rest of your days hungry! _I'll start with a monster in Defense Mode and 2 cards face down to complete my turn. (3)

"Here goes," said Chazz. I play Y-Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode. Dragon Head, take out that face down monster! *The face down Needle Worm (0600) is destroyed*

"Now you've triggered my worm's effect, which sends the next 5 cards of your deck to the Grave," said MJ.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Chazz. (4)

"I play The Bistro Butcher (1800) in Attack Mode," said MJ. Butcher, carve up that Y-Dragon Head! *Y-Dragon Head is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7700* Now you draw twice due to my Butcher's effect.

"Fine by me," said Chazz. *He draws his cards*

"Now I'm going to force you to discard them with Card Destruction," said MJ. We both discard our hands and redraw the same number discarded from our decks. I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. That ends my turn. (4)

"I set another monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said MJ. (1)

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Y-Dragon Head," said Chazz. *Y-Dragon Head appears* Then I play Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode and remove from play my 3 monsters for XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. Cannon, trash that Bistro Butcher! *Bistro Butcher is destroyed and MJ's LPs drop to 7000* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Pot of Greed," said MJ. I pick up 2 cards and next I activate Gravekeeper's Servant, preventing you from attacking unless you are willing to send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard.

"That's not good for Chazz," said Jaden.

"If he continues attacking, his deck will be wiped out," said Alexis.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode and flip up my first one: another Needle Worm!" said MJ. You lose another 5 cards off the top of your deck. That ends my turn. (1)

"I draw," said Chazz. _Thanks to his card's effect, I can't attack without losing another card from the top of my deck but what this scumbag doesn't get is it won't stop me from using card effects. _ I activate XYZ's ability, letting me discard 2 cards and wipe out your Servant and your face down monster! *He discards 2 cards and Gravekeeper's Servant and the face down Morphing Jar are destroyed* XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Needle Worm!

"I activate Negate Attack so you won't be getting at my monster just yet," said MJ.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Chazz. (1)

"I tribute my Needle Worm for another face down monster," said MJ. That ends my turn. (1)

"Big deal, I don't need to attack your monster, I can just destroy it," said Chazz. I use XYZ's ability again to toss out Ojamagic and destroy your new face down monster! *He discards another card and the face down Hade-Hane is destroyed* Since Ojamagic was discarded, I can use its effect to add Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow to my hand. Oh and I'm tossing them all out to destroy 2 of your other face down cards! Your cards are nothing against my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! *He laughs*

**To be continued…**


	20. Jar Robber Part 2

Jar Robber (2)

Previously…

"I activate Pot of Greed," said MJ. I pick up 2 cards and next I activate Gravekeeper's Servant, preventing you from attacking unless you are willing to send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard.

"If he continues attacking, his deck will be wiped out," said Alexis.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode and flip up my first one: another Needle Worm!" said MJ. You lose another 5 cards off the top of your deck. That ends my turn. (1)

"Big deal, I don't need to attack your monster, I can just destroy it," said Chazz. I use XYZ's ability again to toss out Ojamagic and destroy your new face down monster! *He discards another card and the face down Hade-Hane is destroyed* Since Ojamagic was discarded, I can use its effect to add Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow to my hand. Oh and I'm tossing them all out to destroy 2 of your other face down cards! Your cards are nothing against my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! *He laughs* XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack him directly! *MJ's LPs drop to 4200* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode," said MJ. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light to stall you for 3 entire turns to end my turn. (0)

"Figures," said Chazz. Due to your Defender's effect, I can draw another card so I have 3 cards now, enough to rid the field of your sad attempt at defending your LPs and I discard them all to leave you with nothing! *He discards his cards and MJ's field is destroyed* XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack directly! *MJ's LPs drop to 1400* Go ahead and take your last turn, I'll be ready to Chazz you up! (0)

"I draw," said MJ. _I need to get rid of his XYZ-Dragon Cannon or I'm done for. _I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Then it looks like I'll be winning this duel," said Chazz. I discard my last card to destroy your face down card. *The face down Dark Coffin is destroyed*

"You've activated the effect of my Dark Coffin Trap Card," said MJ.

"How?" questioned Chazz. It was sent to the Graveyard.

"It was sent to the Graveyard face down and that's exactly what the card needs to trigger its effect and you would normally get to choose which effect but since you can't discard anything, you have to destroy your monster.

"Fine," said Chazz. I destroy my XYZ Dragon Cannon. *XYZ is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play another Bistro Butcher in Attack Mode," said MJ. Butcher, direct attack! *Chazz's LPs drop to 5900* Now you draw twice more and I'd say you're getting pretty low on cards for your deck.

"I won't need a full deck to win this duel," said Chazz.

"Then take your turn for what you have left," said MJ. (0)

"I play V-Tiger Jet (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I activate another Gravekeeper's Servant," said MJ. That ends my turn. (0)

"Time to bring this duel to a close," said Chazz. I use Ojamandala, letting me bring back my Ojama brothers right to the field from my Grave but I have to pay 1000 Life Points. *Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow appear (1000 x3) in Defense Mode and his score drops to 4900* Here's what I've been waiting for. I activate one of my face downs, Ojama Delta Hurricane!, which destroys all cards you have out since I have the Ojama brothers on my field. *MJ's cards are destroyed* Next I switch my Tiger Jet to Attack Mode and attack you directly! *MJ's LPs drop to 0* You just got Chazz'd! *He walks away and the students' belongings reappear in their original locations* *Meanwhile…*

"So it looks like I'll now have to handle this my way," said Yubel. I think this will be quite fun using former friends to face off in duels and lose. Now it's just a matter of choosing who to start off. *She disappears* Elsewhere…*

"Chazz won," said Jaden.

"It was nothing," said Chazz.

"It was only the best duel I've ever seen in a long time since when I dueled Zane eight years back," said Jaden.

"That was a good duel, Jaden," said Alexis. *She screams, then a sinister look appears on her face*

"Alexis?" questioned Jaden. What happened? This doesn't look good!

To be continued…


	21. Alexis Rogue Part 1

Alexis Rogue (1)

Previously…

"Time to bring this duel to a close," said Chazz. I use Ojamandala, letting me bring back my Ojama brothers right to the field from my Grave but I have to pay 1000 Life Points. *Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow appear (1000 x3) in Defense Mode and his score drops to 4900* Here's what I've been waiting for. I activate one of my face downs, Ojama Delta Hurricane!, which destroys all cards you have out since I have the Ojama brothers on my field. *MJ's cards are destroyed* Next I switch my Tiger Jet to Attack Mode and attack you directly! *MJ's LPs drop to 0* You just got Chazz'd! *He walks away* *Meanwhile…*

"So it looks like I'll now have to handle this my way," said Yubel. I think this will be quite fun using former friends to face off in duels and lose. Now it's just a matter of choosing who to start off. *She disappears* *Elsewhere…*

"That was a good duel, Jaden," said Alexis. *She screams, then a sinister look appears on her face*

"Alexis?" questioned Jaden. What happened? This doesn't look good!

"It's like she's possessed," said Syrus. We need to get the old Alexis back and fast!

"The Alexis you knew is gone," said YA. (Note: This is short for "Yubel-Alexis" since Alexis doesn't have a darker half but instead being possessed by Yubel. This will apply for the other duelists Yubel possesses but the A in YA will be replaced by the 1st letter of the possessed.) You're now looking at Supreme Queen Alexis! *Yugi and the gang arrive*

"What's going on here?" asked Yugi.

"If it isn't Yugi Muto, King of Games," said YA. You're face-to-face with Supreme Queen Alexis!

"Supreme Queen Alexis?" questioned Yugi.

"Yeah, like how I was Supreme King several years ago," said Jaden. Yubel took over my body completely and I was given a new fusion Spell Card called Super Polymerization.

"Man that must've been freaky," said Joey.

"It wasn't exactly freaky for me until after I started regaining control of my body," said Jaden.

"Well someone's going to have to take this being down and I'll be the one to do it," said Mai.

"So you're willing to take the hit over everyone else?" questioned YA. Very well, I've heard you're one of Yugi's friends so I'll be glad to take you down.

"You'd better rethink that since my deck will put out the fire you have in controlling her," said Mai.

"The fun begins with this," said YA drawing her card. I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor! With it, instead of monsters, we pay 1000 LPs for every tribute the Normal Summoned monster needed and I choose to pay 1000 LPs for Brain Golem (2500) in Attack Mode. *Her LPs drop to 7000* Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground so your Mausoleum crumbles and all Winged-Beast monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF and if I play a Harpie Lady monster, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap Card. I play Harpie Lady (1500) in Attack Mode. With Hunting Ground's effect, I destroy your left face down card! *The face down Eye of Truth is destroyed* Next I play Elegant Egotist, letting me Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters (2150) in Attack Mode from my deck and I destroy your remaining face down with Hunting Ground's effect. *The face down Mirror Force is destroyed* Finally, my Sisters get a little make-over with 'Cyber Shield', raising its ATK by 500! *Sisters' ATK rises to 2650* Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy her Brain Golem! *Brain Golem is destroyed and YA's LPs drop to 6850* Harpie Lady, direct attack! *YA's LPs drop to 5450* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"You got lucky that round," said YA. Now it's time for me to get more than just lucky! I play Pot of Greed. With another 2 cards in my hand, I can play Lightning Vortex by discarding 1 card! *Harpie Lady and Sisters are destroyed* I summon Armageddon Knight (1400) in Attack Mode and send 1 DARK monster from my deck to my Grave using my Knight's effect. Armageddon Knight, attack directly!

"I activate Hysteric Party!" said Mai. By discarding 1 card in my hand to the Grave, my Harpie Lady comes back! *She discards her card and Harpie Lady appears* Now I have to destroy my Hunting Ground with its own effect since I Special Summoned a Harpie Lady monster. *Hunting Ground is destroyed and Harpie Lady's ATK drops to 1300*

"Then I won't have a problem destroying it," said YA. Armageddon Knight, destroy Harpie Lady!

**To be continued…**


	22. Alexis Rogue Part 2

Alexis Rogue (2)

Previously…

"So you're willing to take the hit over everyone else?" questioned YA. Very well, I've heard you're one of Yugi's friends so I'll be glad to take you down.

"I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground so your Mausoleum crumbles and all Winged-Beast monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF and if I play a Harpie Lady monster, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap Card. I play Harpie Lady (1500) in Attack Mode. With Hunting Ground's effect, I destroy your left face down card! *The face down Eye of Truth is destroyed* Next I play Elegant Egotist, letting me Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters (2150) in Attack Mode from my deck and I destroy your remaining face down with Hunting Ground's effect. *The face down Mirror Force is destroyed* Finally, my Sisters get a little make-over with 'Cyber Shield', raising its ATK by 500! *Sisters' ATK rises to 2650* Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy her Brain Golem! *Brain Golem is destroyed and YA's LPs drop to 6850* Harpie Lady, direct attack! YA's LPs drop to 5450. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Then I won't have a problem destroying it," said YA. Armageddon Knight, destroy Harpie Lady! *Harpie Lady is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7900* When I'm through, I'll be ruler of the world! I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Then try this on for size," said Mai. I play Cyber Harpie Lady (1800) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Bottomless Trap Hole card," said YA. With it, your Cyber Harpie is destroyed and removed from play since its ATK is at least 1500. *Cyber Harpie disappears*

"I end my turn," said Mai. (1)

"I use Monster Reborn on my Brain Golem," said YA. *Brain Golem appears* Brain Golem, attack her directly!

"I activate Mirror Wall!" said Mai. Thanks to its effect, it halves all of your monsters' ATK. *Her LPs drop to 6650* *Armageddon Knight's ATK drops to 700*

"That won't stop me from dealing you more damage!" said YA. Armageddon Knight, direct attack! *Mai's LPs drop to 5950* That ends my turn. (0)

"I have to pay 2000 LPs to keep Mirror Wall out and I think I will," said Mai. *Her LPs drop to 3950* Then I play Harpie Lady 1 (1300) in Attack Mode and with her out, all WIND monsters out get 300 ATK. *Harpie Lady 1's ATK rises to 1600* Harpie Lady 1, destroy her Brain Golem! *Brain Golem is destroyed and YA's LPs drop to 5100* That ends my turn. (1)

"You won't be able to pay for your card's existence on the field for much longer," said YA. I use Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we each hold 6 cards. *Both players draw their cards* Next I activate End of the World, letting me toss out Ice Queen for Demise, King of Armageddon (1200) in Attack Mode. Then I use Demise's effect, destroying all other cards out by paying 2000 Life Points! *Her score drops to 3100 and all other cards are destroyed* *Demise's ATK returns to 2400* Demise, attack her directly! *Mai's LPs drop to 1950* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I've got to figure out a way out of this," thought Mai. _If I set Gravity Bind, she'll just destroy it with Demise's effect. I also need a way to defend my remaining LPs. _I activate Graceful Charity so I draw 3 cards, then discard 2. Then I remove from play 2 WIND monsters in my Graveyard for 2 Silpheeds (1700 x2) in Attack Mode.

"Those won't help you at all," said YA..

"They will for a Tribute Summon," said Mai. I offer up my 2 monsters for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700) in Attack Mode. Simorgh, take out Demise! *Demise is destroyed and YA's LPs drop to 2800* Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"That's quite the bird you have," said YA. However, it has a bite that deals both players 500 damage for lacking up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field. I'll make sure that damage is dealt only to you! I activate my face down Synthesis Spell and discard another Brain Golem for Lycanthrope (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Sorry, hun but she's a little short on ATK points," said Mai.

"That's about to change with my other face down card," said YA. I activate my hidden card, Ritual Weapon, giving Lycanthrope a 1500 ATK and DEF boost since he's a Level 6 Ritual. *Lycanthrope's stats become (3900/3300)* Face it, it's all over for you. Nothing in your deck can withstand Lycanthrope's power!

**To be continued…**


	23. Alexis Rogue Part 3

Alexis Rogue (3)

Previously…

"I've got to figure out a way out of this," thought Mai. _If I set Gravity Bind, she'll just destroy it with Demise's effect. I also need a way to defend my remaining LPs. _I activate Graceful Charity so I draw 3 cards, then discard 2. Then I remove from play 2 WIND monsters in my Graveyard for 2 Silpheeds (1700 x2) in Attack Mode.

"Those won't help you at all," said YA.

"They will for a Tribute Summon," said Mai. I offer up my 2 monsters for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700) in Attack Mode. Simorgh, take out Demise! *Demise is destroyed and YA's LPs drop to 2800* Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"That's quite the bird you have," said YA. However, it has a bite that deals both players 500 damage for lacking up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field. I'll make sure that damage is dealt only to you! I activate my face down Synthesis Spell and discard another Brain Golem for Lycanthrope (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Sorry, hun but she's a little short on ATK points," said Mai.

"That's about to change with my other face down card," said YA. I activate my hidden card, Ritual Weapon, giving Lycanthrope a 1500 ATK and DEF boost since he's a Level 6 Ritual monster. *Lycanthrope's stats become (3900/3300)* Face it, it's all over for you. Nothing in your deck can withstand Lycanthrope's power! Lycanthrope, swallow that bird whole!

"I activate Weapon Wing!" said Mai. Since you're attacking a Level 7 Winged Beast monster I have, your Lycanthrope loses 1000 ATK and my monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of my next turn but your monster can't be destroyed in battle. *Lycanthrope's ATK drops to 2900 while Simorgh's ATK rises to 3700 and Lycanthrope is not destroyed but YA's LPs drop to 2000*

"I end my turn," said YA. Due to your monster's effect, I take 500 damage. *Her LPs drop to 1500* (0)

"My move then," said Mai. I activate Grave Arm! It destroys your Lycanthrope! *Lycanthrope is destroyed* Next I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700) in Attack Mode. Simorgh and Paladin, attack directly and end this duel! *YA's LPs drop to 0 and Yubel splits from Alexis, causing her to collapse*

"Way to go, Mai!" said Joey.

"That was sweet!" said Jaden. Yubel, you don't have to do this anymore! Remember the bond you made with me back in our duel?

"Things are different, this time, Jaden," said Yubel. We'll meet again. *She disappears* *Alexis regains consciousness*

"Why am I on the ground?" asked Alexis. What happened?

"Yubel took control of you," said Jaden.

"Where'd she go?" asked Alexis.

"She's gone," said Syrus.

"I bet she'll be back," said Jaden.

"How right you are, Jaden," said Yubel.

"Yubel! Where are you?" asked Jaden.

"I'm closer than you think," said Yubel. *Mai screams then a sinister look appears on her face*

"Mai, no!" said Joey.

"I am now known as Supreme Queen Mai!" said YM.

"You're gonna pay for dat!" said Joey.

"Just what are you going to do about it, Wheeler?" asked YM.

"I'll bring her back by duelin' ya!" said Joey.

"You're not good enough for me," said YM.

"What?" said Joey. I'm more than good enough for you!

"I'll duel you instead!" said Bastion.

"Is that Bastion?" asked Jaden.

"How'd he hear about this?" asked Alexis.

"I happened to be nearby when I heard about Alexis being controlled by this creature," said Bastion.

"So you're willing to try and save the girl I possess?" questioned YM.

"Indeed and I have a formula for taking you down!" said Bastion.


	24. Mai Villaintine Part 1

Mai Villaintine (1)

"So you want to challenge me?" questioned YM.

"I'll take you down with everything I have," said Bastion.

"Very well, then let the fun begin!" said YM.

"It starts with my turn as I play Hydrogeddon (1600) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"I'll start with Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said YM. Raider, destroy his Hydrogeddon! "I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Bastion. You now take Vorse Raider's ATK as damage! *YM's LPs drop to 6100*

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said YM. (3)

"I play another Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Then I tribute both my Hydrogeddons and discard Bonding H2O for Fire Dragon (2600) in Attack Mode. With it out, when you take Battle Damage, that damage is doubled and it cannot be destroyed in battle. Fire Dragon, annihilate his Vorse Rader! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 4800* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I activate Messenger of Peace," said YM. Due to its effect, monsters whose ATK is 1500 or more cannot attack but I have to pay 100 Life Points each turn to keep it out. Next I summon Armageddon Knight (1200) in Defense Mode and use his effect to send Darknight Parshath from my deck to my Grave. That ends my turn. (2)

"It's too bad for your Messenger of Peace," said Bastion.

"Why's that?" asked YM.

"I have a card to destroy it!" said Bastion. I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Messenger of Peace! *Messenger of Peace is destroyed* Fire Dragon, destroy Armageddon Knight!

"I activate my own Magic Cylinder!" said YM. That's 2600 damage to you! *Bastion's LPs drop to 5400*

"Very well I end my turn," said Bastion. (2)

"I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted to revive my Darknight Parshath (1900) in Attack Mode," said YM. He gets 100 ATK for every DARK monster in my Grave! *Darknight's ATK rises to 2100* There's more as I tribute both my monsters for Darklord Zerato (2800) in Attack Mode. Zerato, attack his Fire Dragon! *Fire Dragon is not destroyed but Bastion's LPs drop to 5200* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my Fire Dragon for Plasma Warrior - Eaton (3000) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Eaton, take out Darklord Zerato! *Darklord Zerato is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 4600* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I use Allure of Darkness to draw twice and remove from play my Snipe Hunter," said YM. Next I play Snipe Hunter (1500) in Attack Mode. I discard 1 card for its effect, forcing me to roll a die and if the result is anything but 1 or 6, your Eaton is destroyed! *The die lands* Well it's not 1 or 6 so bye-bye Eaton! *Plasma Warrior is destroyed* Snipe Hunter, attack directly! *Bastion's LPs drop to 3700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Oxygeddon, tear apart Snipe Hunter's molecular structure! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 4300*

"I activate Fires of Doomsday so I get 2 Doomsday Tokens (0000 x2) in Defense Mode," said YM.

"I end my turn," said Bastion. (1)

"Since the Doomsday Tokens can only be Tributed for a DARK monster, I'll Tribute them for another Darklord Zerato in Attack Mode," said YM. Darklord, take out Oxygeddon! *Oxygeddon is destroyed and Bastion's LPs drop to 2700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed and pick up 2 cards," said Bastion. Next I use Litmus Doom to discard Water Dragon for Litmus Doom Swordsman (0000) in Attack Mode.

"That's nothing compared to my monster," said YM.

"I disagree for since you still have a face up Trap Card, my monster's ATK becomes 3000," said Bastion. *Litmus Doom's ATK rises to 3000* Doom Swordsman, destroy Darklord Zerato! *Darklord is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 4100* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said YM. _I'm going to make this turn be the one that finishes you off completely!_

**To be continued…**


	25. Mai Villaintine Part 2

Mai Villaintine (2)

Previously…

"I play another Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Then I tribute both my Hydrogeddons and discard Bonding H2O for Fire Dragon (2600) in Attack Mode. With it out, when you take Battle Damage, that damage is doubled and it cannot be destroyed in battle. Fire Dragon, annihilate his Vorse Rader! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 4800* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I activate Messenger of Peace," said YM. Due to its effect, monsters whose ATK is 1500 or more cannot attack but I have to pay 100 Life Points each turn to keep it out. Next I summon Armageddon Knight (1200) in Defense Mode and use his effect to send Darknight Parshath from my deck to my Grave. That ends my turn. (2)

"I use Pot of Greed and pick up 2 cards," said Bastion. Next I use Litmus Doom to discard Water Dragon for Litmus Doom Swordsman (0000) in Attack Mode.

"My draw," said YM. _I'm going to make this turn be the one that finishes you off completely! _ I play another Snipe Hunter in Attack Mode and use its effect to discard Fires of Doomsday to target your Doom Swordsman. *The die rolls and lands* 3 so bye-bye Doom Swordsman! *Litmus Doom Swordsman is destroyed*

Snipe Hunter, attack him directly!" said YM. *Bastion's LPs drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (0)

"Then it's about time I end this duel," said Bastion. I use Living Fossil to bring back my Doom Swordsman! *Litmus Doom Swordsman appears* Due to the effect of Living Fossil, my monster's ATK will drop by 1000 but since there's still a face up Trap Card out, it's ATK becomes 3000! *Doom Swordsman's ATK rises to 3000* Next I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn to bring my Plasma Warrior back! *Plasma Warrior - Eaton appears* Doom Swordsman, destroy Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed and YM's LPs drop to 3300* Plasma Warrior, direct attack! YM's LPs drop to 300. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (0700) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said YM. (0)

"Then it's over for you," said Bastion. I'll use the effect of Eaton to attack you directly! *Eaton's ATK drops to 1500 and YM's LPs drop to 0* *Mai collapses*

"These duelists seem to do better than I thought," thought Yubel. However, the fun's not over yet as I'll now control the one who defeated me! *She merges with Bastion and he yells*

"Not Bastion!" said Jaden.

"So which one of you wants to fall victim to me?" asked YB.

"No one's fallin' victim to anyone!" said Joey. I'll take ya on!

"Are you sure about this, Joey?" asked Tristan.

"Definitely," said Joey.

"This won't take very long," said YB. I've heard you have some skills but they won't compare to mine.

"We'll see," said Joey. Let's do this!

"As you wish," said YB. I'll be starting with Dark Crusader (1600) in Attack Mode. Due to its effect, I can discard 2 DARK monsters to my Grave to raise his ATK by 800! *Dark Crusader's ATK rises to 2400* Next I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Dark Dragon Ritual to discard Alligator Sword for Knight of Dark Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"By playing a monster that weak, you're increasing my chances of victory," said YB.I play Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. Dark Crusader, destroy his Knight of Dark Dragon!

"I activate Kunai with Chain!" said Joey. Now your Crusader goes to Defense Mode and my monster gains 500 ATK! *Dark Dragon's ATK rises to 2400*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said YB. (0)

"I summon Axe Raider (1700) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Axe Raider, take out that Dark Crusader!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said YB. Now all Attack Position monsters you control are destroyed! *Axe Raider and Knight of Dark Dragon are destroyed*

"I place another card face down and end my move," said Joey. (1)

"I tribute my Vorse Raider for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode," said YB. Jinzo, attack directly! *Joey's LPs drop to 5600* Dark Crusader, deal him some damage! You have nothing to play, Wheeler!

**To be continued…**


	26. The Wrathmaticion Part 1

The Wrathmaticion (1)

Previously…

"This won't take very long," said YB. I've heard you have some skills but they won't compare to mine.

"We'll see," said Joey. Let's do this!

"As you wish," said YB. I'll be starting with Dark Crusader (1600) in Attack Mode. Due to its effect, I can discard 2 DARK monsters to my Grave to raise his ATK by 800! *Dark Crusader's ATK rises to 2400* Next I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I summon Axe Raider (1700) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Axe Raider, take out that Dark Crusader!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said YB. Now all Attack Position monsters you control are destroyed! *Axe Raider and Knight of Dark Dragon are destroyed*

"I place another card face down and end my move," said Joey. (1)

"I tribute my Vorse Raider for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode," said YB. Jinzo, attack directly! *Joey's LPs drop to 5600* Dark Crusader, deal him some damage! You have nothing to play, Wheeler! *Joey's LPs drop to 3200* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I gotta figure a way out of this mess," thought Joey. _He's got two monsters out that are more than my current LPs. Wait a sec, that's it. I think I have a plan now. _I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my move. (1)

"Well then you're about to be finished!" said YB. I play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800) in Attack Mode. Kycoo, take out his face down monster! *The face down Fiber Jar (0500) is destroyed*

"Aw yeah!" said Joey. With my Fiber Jar's effect, all cards in our Graves and hands return to our deck and we each draw 5 cards. *All cards disappear*

"Looks like you get a lucky break," said YB. I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (4)

"I use Foolish Burial to send Jinzo from my deck to my Grave," said Joey. Then, I summon Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode with Monster Reborn! *Jinzo appears* Jinzo, attack her directly!

"I use my face down Fires of Doomsday!" said YB. You won't be getting to my LPs that easily. *A Doomsday Token is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Joey. (2)

"I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode," said YB. I also equip it with Axe of Despair, raising its ATK by 1000! *Vorse Raider's ATK rises to 2900* Vorse Raider, destroy his Jinzo! *Jinzo is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 2700* I set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (2)

"I summon Little Winguard (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"Figures you don't have what you say you had to defeat me," said YB. You're just not good enough. I activate another of my hidden cards, Curse of the Masked Beast to discard Belial Marquis of Darkness for The Masked Beast (3200) in Attack Mode. Vorse Raider, destroy his Little Winguard! *Little Winguard is destroyed* Masked Beast, end this duel!

"Look out, man!" yelled Tristan.

"Joey!" said Tea`.

"I activate Hyper Refresh!" said Joey. It doubles my LPs since both of your monsters are more than my remaining LPs! *His LPs rise to 5400, then drop to 2300*

"You will fall at the hands of my monsters next round!" yelled YB. I end my turn. (1)

"Here goes!" said Joey drawing his card. Deck don't fail me now! I activate Scapegoat, which gives me 4 Goat Tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode but I'm not allowed to summon a monster this turn or use the tokens as a tribute. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"Your weak defenses are really aggravating me," said YB. I bring out my Kycoo in Attack Mode. Kycoo, Masked Beast, and Vorse Raider, destroy Goat Tokens! *3 Goat Tokens are destroyed* Savor your next turn because I will make sure that come my next turn, you won't have any following turns! (1)

"I gotta protect myself," thought Joey. _With only one Goat Token left, and since it's DEF makes it an easy target for her monsters to destroy and wipe me out, I need other monsters that can stand up to them. _I use Pot of Greed and allow myself to draw twice. _I hope these can help me out or I'm done!_

"Nothing you draw can save you now!" said YB. Your deck is as weak as ever!

To be continued…


	27. The Wrathmaticion Part 2

The Wrathmaticion (2)

Previously…

"Here goes!" said Joey drawing his card. Deck don't fail me now! I activate Scapegoat, which gives me 4 Goat Tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode but I'm not allowed to summon a monster this turn or use the tokens as a tribute. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"Your weak defenses are really aggravating me," said YB. I bring out my Kycoo in Attack Mode. Kycoo, Masked Beast, and Vorse Raider, destroy Goat Tokens! 3 Goat Tokens are destroyed. Savor your next turn because I will make sure that come my next turn, you won't have any following turns! (1)

"I gotta protect myself," thought Joey. _With only one Goat Token left, and since it's DEF makes it an easy target for her monsters to destroy and wipe me out, I need other monsters that can stand up to them. _I use Pot of Greed and allow myself to draw twice. _I hope these can help me out or I'm done!_

"Nothing you draw can save you now!" said YB. Your deck is as weak as ever!

"We'll see!" said Joey. He draws his cards. Then I play Red-Eyes Apprentice (?) in Attack Mode. His ATK becomes the total Levels of all monsters you control x 500! *Red-Eyes Apprentice's ATK rises to 8000* Next I activate my face down Metalmorph Trap Card and now my monster gets 300 more ATK and when it attacks, it gets half the ATK of its attack target. *Apprentice's ATK rises to 8300* Red-Eyes Apprentice, destroy Masked Beast! *Apprentice's ATK rises to 9900 and Masked Beast is destroyed, leaving YB with 1300* *Apprentice's ATK drops to 4300*

"Looks like I'll be taking out your Red-Eyes Apprentice next round," said YB.

"There won't be a next turn," said Joey. My monster has another effect, letting it attack again if it destroyed a Ritual Monster in battle that had a higher Level so let's end this duel, Red-Eyes Apprentice! *Apprentice's ATK rises to 5850 and Vorse Raider is destroyed, dropping YB's LPs to 0* *Bastion collapses*

"What on earth am I doing here?" asked Bastion. Where'd my real deck go? *His deck reverts to normal and he looks through it* Very well then. Jaden, was I just dueling?

"Yeah, Yubel possessed you," said Jaden. *Joey yells and a sinister look appears on his face*

"Yubel, stop this!" yelled Jaden. If it's me you want, then take me on instead.

"You're not my concern, Jaden," said YJ. I'm after someone else altogether! However, possessing the ones who beat me is so much more fun so why should I just duel the person I want revenge on?

"You could duel the person you hate most so that you can move on with your life, Yubel," said Jaden.

"I'm having too much fun to stop now," said YJ.

"Enough!" yelled Yugi. You've gone way to far, Yubel!

"He's right, the fun's over, Yubel!" said Jaden.

"I'm not going to let it end just yet," said YJ.

"Then I'll take you on," said Yugi.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" asked Tea`.

"Yes, Tea`," said Yugi. I have to take Yubel down before anyone else gets possessed.

"So be it," said YJ. I'm going to have extra fun taking you down. I'll start with Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"Alright, it's my turn," said Yugi. I play Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode and with it, I now add Red Gadget to my hand. Then I use Polymerization to send my 3 Gadgets to my Graveyard for Blue Gadget(3000) in Attack Mode. Blue Gadget, destroy Vorse Raider!

"I activate Draining Shield, giving me LPs equal to your monster's ATK," said YJ.

"Sorry but when Blue Gadget attacks, you can't use Spell or Trap Cards until the Damage Step," said Yugi. *Draining Shield disappears, Vorse Raider is destroyed and YJ's LPs drop to 6900* I end my turn. (2)

"I activate Raigeki to destroy your Blue Gadget!" said YJ. *Blue Gadget is destroyed while Red, Green, and Yellow Gadget appear*

"When Blue Gadget is destroyed by a Spell Card effect, I can bring back its Fusion Material monsters," said Yugi.

"Doesn't matter to me," said YJ. I summon Dark Grepher (1700) in Attack Mode. Grepher, take out Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed* I set another card face down to end my turn. If that's all you have, you'll never defeat me! (3)

**To be continued…**


	28. Shadow Delver Part 1

Shadow Delver (1)

Previously…

"Alright, it's my turn," said Yugi. I play Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode and with it, I now add Red Gadget to my hand. Then I use Polymerization to send my 3 Gadgets to my Graveyard for Blue Gadget(3000) in Attack Mode. Blue Gadget, destroy Vorse Raider!

"I activate Draining Shield, giving me LPs equal to your monster's ATK," said YJ.

"Sorry but when Blue Gadget attacks, you can't use Spell or Trap Cards until the Damage Step," said Yugi. *Draining Shield disappears, Vorse Raider is destroyed and YJ's LPs drop to 6900* I end my turn. (2)

"I activate Raigeki to destroy your Blue Gadget!" said YJ. *Blue Gadget is destroyed while Red, Green, and Yellow Gadget appear*

"When Blue Gadget is destroyed by a Spell Card effect, I can bring back its Fusion Material monsters," said Yugi.

"Doesn't matter to me," said YJ. I summon Dark Grepher (1700) in Attack Mode. Grepher, take out Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed* I set another card face down to end my turn. If that's all you have, you'll never defeat me! (3)

"I tribute my 2 monsters for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Since it's a Spellcaster, I can now activate Magical Dimension to tribute it and bring out Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode and get rid of your Dark Grepher! *Dark Magician disappears, Dark Grepher is destroyed and Dark Magician Girl appears* Thanks to her effect, my Dark Magician Girl gets 300 ATK for every Dark Magician Girl in our Graves. Dark Magician Girl's ATK rises to 2300. Dark Magician Girl, attack directly!

"I activate Miniaturize, lowering your monster's ATK by 1000 since it has at least 1000 ATK points," said YJ. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1300* Whether it's important to you or not, your Dark Magician Girl is now a Level 5 monster. *Her LPs drop to 5600*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"You're also out of cards in your hand, which is going to cost you dearly," said YJ. I play Burdon of the Mighty, reducing the ATK of all of your monster by 100 points for every star in its Level. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 800* Next I discard Belial Marquis of Darkness to play another Dark Grepher in Attack Mode. *Dark Grepher appears* Then I tribute it for Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400) in Attack Mode. Due to its effect, it removes from play 1 card on the field and if it happens to be a DARK monster, you take 1000 damage! I think I'll do away with your Dark Magician Girl! *Dark Magician Girl disappears and Miniaturize is destroyed* Since she's a DARK monster, you take 1000 damage! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7000* Caius, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 4600* That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes!" said Yugi. Yes! I activate Pot of Greed so I get 2 cards and once of which I play, Watapon (0300) in Defense Mode!

"Big deal, it's no match for Caius," said YJ.

"Maybe not but it's time I bring out a monster that is," said Yugi. _I need a monster that can get around her Burdon of the Mighty. What in my hand can help me do that? This will help. _I tribute my Watapon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode!

"You forget that thanks to Burdon, your monster loses 600 ATK," said YJ. *Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 1900*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I use Allure of Darkness to draw twice and remove from play the Darknight Parshath in my hand," said YJ. Now Caius, destroy his Summoned Skull!

"I activate Mirror Force so that's the end of your Caius," said Yugi. *Caius is destroyed.*

"I end my turn," said YJ. (1)

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Gamma, attack directly!

"I summon Battle Fader (0000) in Defense Mode from my hand!" said YJ.

"You can't play a monster from your hand during my turn without a card effect," said Yugi.

"Yeah, you gotta be cheatin'!" said Hassleberry.

"I'm afraid it's perfectly legal," said YJ. Battle Fader lets me summon him to my field if you declare a direct attack and when he's summoned this way, he ends the Battle Phase. You're always one step behind!

To be continued…


	29. Shadow Delver Part 2

Shadow Delver (2)

Previously…

"I use Allure of Darkness to draw twice and remove from play the Darknight Parshath in my hand," said YJ. Now Caius, destroy his Summoned Skull!

"I activate Mirror Force so that's the end of your Caius," said Yugi. *Caius is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said YJ. (1)

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Gamma, attack directly!

"I summon Battle Fader (0000) in Defense Mode from my hand!" said YJ.

"You can't play a monster from your hand during my turn without a card effect," said Yugi.

"Yeah, you gotta be cheatin'!" said Hassleberry.

"I'm afraid it's perfectly legal," said YJ. Battle Fader lets me summon him to my field if you declare a direct attack and when he's summoned this way, he ends the Battle Phase. You're always one step behind!

"I guess I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I tribute Battle Fader for Doom Shaman (2400) in Attack Mode," said YJ. Shaman, destroy his Gamma the Magnet Warrior! *Gamma is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3700* Give up yet? I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (0)

"Looks like the great king of games is running out of options," said YJ. I always have an option or two like this one as I play Mad Dog of Darkness (1900) in Attack Mode. Mad Dog, destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior! *Beta is destroyed* Doom Shaman, destroy Summoned Skull! *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3200* That ends my turn. (0)

"This is it," thought Yugi. _I have no cards out or in my hand so I'll need to draw Card of Sanctity. It'll be a risky play since it lets my opponent draw also but I have no other option at this point. It's time to make this draw count!_ *He draws his card* _Got it!_ I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw cards until our hands hold 6! Then I use Monster Reborn to revive my Watapon! *Watapon appears* Then I tribute it for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, he's unaffected by your Burdon's effect.

"Doesn't matter," said YJ. He still can't destroy my Doom Shaman.

"Maybe but your Mad Dog of Darkness doesn't stand a chance!" said Yugi. Silent Swordsman, destroy her Mad Dog of Darkness! *Mad Dog is destroyed and YJ's LPs drop to 4200* Next I use Fissure to destroy your only other monster! *Doom Shaman is destroyed* Finally, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I use Synthesis Spell to discard Darklord Zerato for Lycanthrope (2400) in Attack Mode," said YJ. With 2400 ATK, it's enough to take out your Silent Swordsman so destroy it, Lycanthrope!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. It ends the Battle Phase by halving my LPs. *His LPs drop to 1600*

"Then I'll set 2 cards to end my turn," said YJ. (2)

"First I reveal my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress, which treats itself as a monster with 2000 DEF," said Yugi. *Stronghold appears* Next, I activate my other face down card, Ambush Shield, adding the DEF of Stronghold to my Silent Swordsman LV5 by tributing Stronghold! *Stronghold disappears and Silent Swordsman LV5's ATK rises to 4300* Silent Swordsman, destroy her Lycanthrope!

"I use my face down card, Mirror Force card so both of your monsters are destroyed!" said YJ. *Yugi's monsters are destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Now it's about time I end this duel," said YJ. Lycanthrope, end this duel!

"I activate Turn Jump!" said Yugi. You now lose your Battle Phase and it becomes my turn now.

"Then go," said YJ. (3)

"I will," said Yugi. First I activate my other hidden card, Ground Erosion, which will lower the ATK of your monster by 500 each turn. Next I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said YJ.

"Now Ground Erosion's effect activates!" said Yugi. *Lycanthrope's ATK drops to 1900*

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and 1 card face down to end my turn," said YJ. (2)

"Your monster is going down!" said Yugi drawing his card. _I need a strategy now more than ever!_

**To be continued…**


	30. Shadow Delver Part 3

Shadow Delver (3)

Previously…

"This is it," thought Yugi. _I have no cards out or in my hand so I'll need to draw Card of Sanctity. It'll be a risky play since it lets my opponent draw also but I have no other option at this point. It's time to make this draw count!_ *He draws his card* _Got it!_ I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw cards until our hands hold 6! Then I use Monster Reborn to revive my Watapon! *Watapon appears* Then I tribute it for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, he's unaffected by your Burdon's effect.

"I use Synthesis Spell to discard Darklord Zerato for Lycanthrope (2400) in Attack Mode," said YJ. With 2400 ATK, it's enough to take out your Silent Swordsman so destroy it, Lycanthrope!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. It ends the Battle Phase by halving my LPs. *His LPs drop to 1600*

"Then I'll set 2 cards to end my turn," said YJ. (2)

"Your monster is going down!" said Yugi drawing his card. _I need a strategy now more than ever!_ *Lycanthrope's ATK drops to 1400*I play Marshmallon Glasses, preventing you from attacking any of my monsters except Marshmallon. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play…" started YJ drawing her card. *Lycanthrope's ATK drops to 900* ….my face down Monster Reborn to revive my Darklord Zerato (2800) in Attack Mode. Next I tribute Lycanthrope to play Darknight Parshath (1900) in Attack Mode. He gets 100 ATK for every DARK monster in my Grave and there are 4! *Darknight Parshath's ATK rises to 2300* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"With Marshmallon protecting my other monsters, I can play more monsters," thought Yugi. _I just hope she doesn't find a way to either get rid of Marshmallon or the Glasses. _I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Finally I can end this duel," said YJ. I activate Darklord Zerato's effect, destroying all of your monsters by sending 1 DARK monster in my hand to the Grave. *Marshmallon and Swordsman LV5 are destroyed* *The monsters then reappear* What happened? How did they return?

"I activated Mirage Ruler, which brings them back to the field since all of my monsters were destroyed this turn," said Yugi.

"Darklord, destroy his Silent Swordsman LV5!" said YJ. *Silent Swordsman LV5 is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 1100* That ends my turn and due to Darklord's effect, he's destroyed since I used his effect to destroy all of your monsters. *Darklord Zerato is destroyed and Darknight's ATK rises to 2400* (1)

"I play Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Your pitiful stalling is becoming a nuisance," said YJ. However, as of yet I cannot get rid of those monsters so I end my turn again. (2)

"Then I'm about turn around this duel," said Yugi. I tribute my Celtic Guard for Royal Straight Slasher (2400) in Attack Mode.

"His points are equal to my Darknight's," said YJ.

"That doesn't matter for I use his effect," said Yugi. All I have to do is send monsters whose Levels are 1-5 respectively to my Grave and all of your cards are destroyed. I send Level 1 Kuriboh, Level 2 Old Vindictive Magician, Level 3 Silent Swordsman, Level 4 Silent Magician and Level 5 another Summoned Skull! *YJ's cards are destroyed* Royal Straight Slasher, attack directly!

"I summon another Battle Fader," said YJ. *Battle Fader appears*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said YJ. (1)

"Battle Fader is a pretty weak defense so if I can destroy it, she'll be open for a direct attack," thought Yugi. I play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300) in Attack Mode.

"That's a Level 7 monster," said YJ.

"True but due to its effect, I can play it as a Normal Summon if it's the only card in my hand," said Yugi. Swift Gaia, take out Battle Fader! *Battle Fader disappears* Why wasn't it sent to the Graveyard?

"When Battle Fader is brought out by its effect, it is removed from play when it leaves the field," said YJ.

"Royal Straight Slasher, attack her directly!" said Yugi.

"I activate Shrink, so the ATK of your Slasher is halved!" said YJ. You were never prepared for me!

**To be continued…**


	31. Shadow Delver Part 4

Shadow Delver (4)

Previously…

"I play…" started YJ drawing her card. *Lycanthrope's ATK drops to 900* ….my face down Monster Reborn to revive my Darklord Zerato (2800) in Attack Mode. Next I tribute Lycanthrope to play Darknight Parshath (1900) in Attack Mode. He gets 100 ATK for every DARK monster in my Grave and there are 4! *Darknight Parshath's ATK rises to 2300* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Battle Fader is a pretty weak defense so if I can destroy it, she'll be open for a direct attack," thought Yugi. I play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300) in Attack Mode.

"That's a Level 7 monster," said YJ.

"True but due to its effect, I can play it as a Normal Summon if it's the only card in my hand," said Yugi. Swift Gaia, take out Battle Fader! *Battle Fader disappears* Why wasn't it sent to the Graveyard?

"When Battle Fader is brought out by its effect, it is removed from play when it leaves the field," said YJ.

"Royal Straight Slasher, attack her directly!" said Yugi.

"I activate Shrink, so the ATK of your Slasher is halved!" said YJ. You were never prepared for me! *Straight Slasher's ATK drops to 1200 and YJ's score drops to 3000* That ends my turn. (0)

"Now I'm the one without monsters," thought YJ. _All I need to do is draw another Burdon of the Mighty and weaken his monsters to a point where I can destroy them and end this duel. _I activate another Burdon of the Mighty so your monsters get weaker! *Swift Gaia's ATK drops to 1600 while Straight Slasher's ATK drops to 1700* Next I play D. D. Warrior (1000) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"All I need to do is get by that D.D. Warrior and I can win this duel," thought Yugi. _Wait a sec, she must be planning something with that monster. Does it have some special effect that can take out one of my monsters? I'd better play it safe until I can get rid of it without attacking. _I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Before my turn begins, I activate my hidden card, Fires of Doomsday, giving me 2 Doomsday Tokens (0000 x2) in Defense Mode and they can't be used as Tributes except for a DARK monster so to start my turn I tribute one of them for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy his Royal Straight Slasher! *Royal Straight Slasher is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 400* Make your final move! (0)

"I will," said Yugi. I play Spirit Sword of Sealing!" said Yugi. Jinzo is removed from play. *Jinzo disappears* Next I switch my Swift Gaia to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"He made a smart move by getting rid of my Jinzo but that only applies as long as his Sword of Sealing stays active," thought YJ. I draw!" _Heavy Storm is nice but that would get rid of my own Burdon of the Mighty and I want that to stay out to keep his monsters weak. _I set 1 monster in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"She now has 3 monsters on the field," thought Yugi. _I could risk attacking and find out what it is but with so few LPs at the moment, I can't take that risk. _I summon Mystical Elf (2000) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"Figures he's still stalling," thought YJ. _He can't afford to lose his monsters or I'll win the duel and I'm going to do just that this turn. _I summon Mystic Tomato (1100) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"It's time to take you down and free Joey!" said Yugi.

"With one card?" questioned YJ. I doubt it.

"It is a long shot," thought Yugi. _Here goes!_ I tribute my 2 monsters for Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode. Since its ATK is already 0, it's not affected by Burdon of the Mighty. Now I activate its special effect, which by paying half my LPs, removes from play all other cards and gives Gandora 300 ATK for each one! *All cards are removed from play* *Jinzo reappears, then disappears* Your Jinzo adds to the total of 10 cards removed so my Gandora's ATK is 3000! *Gandora's ATK rises to 3000* Gandora, end this duel! *YJ's LPs drop to 0* *Joey collapses* Joey? Are you okay?

"Yug, what happened?" asked Joey. Last thing I remember was seein' dat other guy win.

"Yubel possessed you," said Yugi. It's all better now, I freed you.

"Thanks, Yug," said Joey.

"Most impressive, Yugi," said Yubel. _How's about you and I have some fun?_ *She merges with Yugi*

To be continued…


	32. King of Crimes Part 1

King of Crimes (1)

Previously…

"It is a long shot," thought Yugi. _Here goes!_ I tribute my 2 monsters for Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode. Since its ATK is already 0, it's not affected by Burdon of the Mighty. Now I activate its special effect, which by paying half my LPs, removes from play all other cards and gives Gandora 300 ATK for each one! *All cards are removed from play* *Jinzo reappears, then disappears* Your Jinzo adds to the total of 10 cards removed so my Gandora's ATK is 3000! *Gandora's ATK rises to 3000* Gandora, end this duel! *YJ's LPs drop to 0* *Joey collapses* Joey? Are you okay?

"Yug, what happened?" asked Joey. Last thing I remember was seein' dat other guy win.

"Yubel possessed you," said Yugi. It's all better now, I freed you.

"Thanks, Yug," said Joey.

"Most impressive, Yugi," said Yubel. _How's about you and I have some fun?_ *She merges with Yugi*

"Yugi!" yelled Joey.

"Fight back, man!" said Tristan. You can't let her get to you!

"I'm afraid he already has," said YY.

"Dat's it, I'm comin' after ya, you hear me?" asked Joey.

"Please, although you beat me, you weren't capable of doing so in just a few turns or I'd have been impressed," said YY.

"Yubel, enough!" yelled Jaden.

"Now I'm guaranteed victory," said YY. What makes you think you can stop me anyway?

"I threw down with Yugi's deck a few years ago and took it down," said Jaden.

"What makes you so sure that this is the same deck?" questioned YY.

"I'm gonna find out right now so let's throw down!" yelled Jaden.

"Suit yourself, Jaden but realize that this will be your worst mistake ever!" said YY.

"I'll start off with Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode and throw down 2 face downs to call it a turn," said Jaden. (3)

"I'll play Reinforcement of the Army to add Elemental Hero Avian to my hand," said YY.

"Aw come on, where's the originality?" questioned Jaden. *YY laughs*

"Originality?" questioned YY. Why should I care about that when I defeat my opponents?

"Originality makes your deck unique over everyone else," said Jaden.

"What makes you think that because I have Avian in this deck that my deck is unoriginal?" questioned YY.

"I run Avian too," said Jaden. So your deck isn't completely original.

"Well then how about I play Dark Fusion to send Avian and Burstinatrix to the Grave for Evil Hero Inferno Wing (2100) in Attack Mode?" said YY.

"I played those cards way back when you possessed me," said Jaden.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said YY. (1)

"How about I bring on some Fusion action for you?" questioned Jaden. Only this time, I'm takin' out your monster! I play Polymerization to send the Sparkman I have out and the Clayman in my hand to the Grave for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Now I'll toss a card for Thunder Giant's effect and destroy your Inferno Wing! *Inferno Wing is destroyed* Thunder Giant, direct attack! *YY's LPs drop to 5600* I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn. (1)

"I activate Burdon of the Mighty, which lowers the ATK of your monsters by 100 for each star in your monsters' Levels," said YY. *Thunder Giant's ATK drops to 1800* Next I activate my face down card, Zoma the Spirit, which converts the card as a Monster with 1800 ATK but it's still treated as a Trap Card. Zoma appears. Zoma, take out Thunder Giant!

"What's the point?" questioned Jaden. Their strengths are equal.

"Exactly!" said YY. *Both monsters are destroyed* With Zoma's effect, you take damage equal to Thunder Giant's ATK! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6200* Finally I play Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Man, she really does have different deck," thought Jaden. _Whatever she's planning I have to stop it!_

To be continued…


	33. King of Crimes Part 2

King of Crimes (2)

Previously…

"Yubel, enough!" yelled Jaden.

"Now I'm guaranteed victory," said YY. What makes you think you can stop me anyway?

"I'm gonna find out right now so let's throw down!" yelled Jaden.

"I activate Burdon of the Mighty, which lowers the ATK of your monsters by 100 for each star in your monsters' Levels," said YY. *Thunder Giant's ATK drops to 1800* Next I activate my face down card, Zoma the Spirit, which converts the card as a Monster with 1800 ATK but it's still treated as a Trap Card. Zoma appears. Zoma, take out Thunder Giant!

"What's the point?" questioned Jaden. Their strengths are equal.

"Exactly!" said YY. *Both monsters are destroyed* With Zoma's effect, you take damage equal to Thunder Giant's ATK! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6200* Finally I play Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Man, she really does have different deck," thought Jaden. _Whatever she's planning I have to stop it! With Defender out, though, I get to draw another card now. _To kick of my turn, I draw an additional card during my Draw Phase thanks to your Defender. Next, I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode and throw down a face down to call it a turn. (1)

"I summon Dark Grepher (1700) in Attack Mode," said YY. Grepher, take out Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed*

"You activated my Hero Signal Trap," said Jaden. Now I can bring out Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode.

"I end my turn," said YY. (0)

"Sounds good," said Jaden. *He draws his cards* I play Burstinatrix (0800) in Defense Mode and throw down another 2 face downs to call it a turn. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed so that's 2 new ones for me," said YY. Next I tribute Dark Grepher for Brain Golem (2500) in Attack Mode. Golem, destroy his Clayman!

"Don't think so, I have a Trap and it's Hero Ring!" said Jaden. With it, monsters you have with 1900 or more ATK can't hurt my Clayman.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said YY. (0)

"I use Polymerization to send my 2 monsters to my Grave for Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2500) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next I throw down a face down and that'll do. (0)

"Is that all you know how to do?" questioned YY. It's hard for me to believe that you run Elemental Heroes that cower in fear of the enemy. No matter, though, I'll be glad to run over them and your LPs. I tribute Brain Golem for Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600) in Attack Mode. It only needs one tribute if you control a monster. Malicious Edge, take out Rampart Blaster! *Rampart Blaster is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6100* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Card Trooper (0400) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. With this card out, I can send up to 3 cards from my deck to my Grave, then power my Trooper up by 500 ATK for each card sent. I'm gonna send 3 cards! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* That'll do. *Card Trooper's ATK returns to 400* (1)

"What a waste of a turn," said YY. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Grepher in Attack Mode! Dark Grepher appears. Malicious Edge, take out that Card Trooper!

"I activate the effect of my Necro Gardna," said Jaden. Since it's in my Grave, I can remove it from play to negate your attack.

"When was that sent to the Grave?" asked YY.

"When I used my Trooper's effect, it was one of the 3 cards I sent there," said Jaden.

"Dark Grepher, destroy Card Trooper!" said YY. *Card Trooper is destroyed*

"Now comes Card Trooper's special effect!" said Jaden. Since it was destroyed, I can draw 1 card. *He draws his card*

"I end my turn," said YY. (0)

"Watch this," said Jaden drawing his 2 cards. I bring out Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode from my hand using Necroshade's effect! He's gonna be part of what takes you down, Yubel!

**To be continued…**


	34. King of Crimes Part 3

King of Crimes (3)

Previously…

"I use Polymerization to send my 2 monsters to my Grave for Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2500) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next I throw down a face down and that'll do. (0)

"Is that all you know how to do?" questioned YY. It's hard for me to believe that you run Elemental Heroes that cower in fear of the enemy. No matter, though, I'll be glad to run over them and your LPs. I tribute Brain Golem for Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600) in Attack Mode. It only needs one Tribute if you control a monster. Malicious Edge, take out Rampart Blaster! *Rampart Blaster is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6100* That ends my turn. (0)

"Watch this," said Jaden drawing his 2 cards. I bring out Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode from my hand using Necroshade's effect! He's gonna be part of what takes you down, Yubel!

"His points are still weaker than my Malicious Edge," said YY. Besides, my Burdon of the Mighty is still in play, which weakens your Neos by 700 ATK! *Neos' ATK drops to 1800*

"Yeah well not after I play Skyscraper," said Jaden. Now when Neos attacks and is weaker than his attack target, he gets 1000 ATK so Neos, attack that Malicious Edge! *Neos' ATK rises to 2800 and Malicious Edge is destroyed, leaving YY with 5400* Your go. *Neos' ATK drops to 1800* (1)

"I use Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have 6 cards in our hands," said YY. Next I discard Darknight Parshath to bring out another Dark Grepher! *Another Dark Grepher appears* Then I tribute my 3 monsters for Destiny Hero Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode. Using his ability, I'll take your Neos! *Neos equips to Plasma and Plasma's ATK rises to 3150* Too bad you're out of monsters so Plasma, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 2950* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I need a strategy," thought Jaden. _While she has Plasma out, all of my monsters don't get their effects. Worse yet, that Plasma has over 3000 ATK so I'll need to top that if I'm gonna get out of this. I still got Skyscraper out, which will give my heroes a boost when they attack Plasma but my monsters will lose 100 ATK x their Level with Burdon of the Mighty so I think that's where I need to start. _I play E - Emergency Call to pick up Elemental Hero Avian! Then I use O - Oversoul to bring back Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix appears* Next I use R - Righteous Justice to get rid of Burdon of the Mighty since I have an Elemental Hero out! *Burdon of the Mighty is destroyed* Now I use Poly to send Burstinatrix I control and Avian in my hand to the Grave for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Wait I've got even more as I use Miracle Fusion to remove from play Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman for Elemental Hero Electrum (2900) in Attack Mode. I've got a second Miracle Fusion to play so I'm usin' it to remove from play Sparkman and Flame Wingman for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. Here's my final card: Fusion Gate so that I can now bring out Fusion Monsters without Polymerization as I remove from play Flare Wingman and Electrum for my latest and greatest Elemental Hero: Elemental Hero Lightning Firestorm (5000) in Attack Mode. Lightning Firestorm, destroy his Plasma! *Plasma is destroyed and YY's LPs drop to 3550* With Plasma out of the way, my Firestorm's ability can kick in. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can have him attack again if he destroyed a monster with more ATK than my LPs so Lightning Firestorm, end this duel! *YY's LPs drop to 0* Yugi collapses* That's game, Yubel.

"We'll meet again, Yugi," said Yubel. *She disappears*

"Yugi!" yelled Joey. *The gang rush over*

"Are you alright?" asked Tea`.

"Yugi, say somethin', man!" said Tristan. *Yugi opens his eyes*

"What am I doing here?" asked Yugi.

"That freak of nature Yubel took control of you and forced you to duel," said Joey.

"Where is she now?" asked Yugi.

"She's gone," said Tristan.

"I've got a feeling she'll be back," thought Yugi. _After all, she appears to be after me for something I've done but I don't even know what that is. _

"We'd better go find a place to sleep for the night," said Joey.

"Good call," said Tea`.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired myself," said Jaden. Catch ya later guys! *Jaden and crew leave* _No matter what, I'm sure Yubel is waiting for the moment to return and throw down with Yugi himself. It'll be his biggest challenge yet!_


	35. A Hero of the Phoenix Part 1

A Hero of the Phoenix (1)

*In downtown Domino City…*

"Well there's something you don't see too often," said Aster. What's this crowd doing here? *He races over* Anyone here know what's going on?

"Oh, hey bro," said Jaden.

"Jaden?" questioned Aster. What are you doing here?

"We've been fighting to get our friends back to normal," said Jaden.

"Back to normal?" questioned Aster. From what?

"From me," said Yubel. Aster Phoenix, so good of you to show up. Too bad you missed all the fun.

"Who are you and what do you mean by fun?" asked Aster.

"She's been possessing other duelists and giving them darker versions of their real deck," said Jaden.

"Yeah, she even possessed me," said Yugi.

"Aren't you Yugi Muto, King of Games?" questioned Aster. How'd she possess you?

"Like this," said Yubel. *She tries to merge with Hassleberry* Why can't I merge with him?

"I've got dino DNA in my blood, I can't be possessed," said Hassleberry.

"Alright, Yubel," said Aster. Think you're tough enough for me? Then come duel me and find out!

"You don't seem worthy of facing me," said Yubel.

"I'm a pro duelist," said Aster. I even managed to beat Jaden.

"Well then, let's just see how much of a pro you are," said Yubel.

"Now that's more like it," said Aster. I think I'll start with Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode and I'll set 1 card to take a break. (4)

"I summon Armageddon Knight (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yubel. With his effect, I send Doom Shaman to my Grave. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"Not much of a play," said Aster. I play Clock Tower Prison and with it, each turn, it gets a Clock Counter. Next I play Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode. Then I trigger my Diamond Dude's effect and flip over my top card. If it's a Normal Spell, it goes to my Grave for the turn and I can use its effect next round so let's find out what it is! *He flips over the card* It's Destiny Draw so I'll use it next round. Now I use my Doom Lord's effect to make your Armageddon Knight disappear for 2 rounds! *Armageddon Knight disappears* Now I set 1 card to end my turn. (2)

"I activate Swing of Memories," said Yubel. Now I can bring back a Normal Monster in my Grave for the turn and I choose Doom Shaman (2400) in Attack Mode.

"That's not a Normal Monster," said Aster. Or is your sight going with your monster?

"Its main effect makes it a Normal Monster while on the field or in the Grave," said Yubel. However, I can now make it an Effect Monster by Gemini Summoning it!

"Gemini Summoning?" said Aster. What do you mean by that?

"It counts as my Normal Summon for the turn but it turns on its bonus effect," said Yubel. Now that it's an effect monster, I can now Special Summon Yubel (0000) from my hand in Attack Mode! Doom Shaman, take out that Doom Lord! *Doom Lord is destroyed and Aster's LPs drop to 6200*

"I activate Destiny Signal, letting me replace my destroyed Doom Lord with Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode," said Aster. By the way, what does your Yubel card do?

"In order to stay on the field, she needs a tribute so I offer up my Doom Shaman," said Yubel. This in turn activates Doom Shaman's other ability. When it leaves the field, it destroys all monsters that it Special Summoned so she's destroyed as well. Now I can unleash a new body for myself! Since my first form was destroyed by an effect other than her own, I can now bring out Yubel - Terror Incarnate (0000) in Attack Mode.

"That can't harm my Defender," said Aster. My monster has 2700 DEF points, while your monster has no ATK or DEF.

"My new form has an effect as well," said Yubel. It destroys all other monsters during my End Phases.

"It what?" said Aster.

"I end my turn," said Yubel. *All other monsters are destroyed* Before long, you'll regret challenging me! (2)

**To be continued…**


	36. A Hero of the Phoenix Part 2

A Hero of the Phoenix (2)

Previously…

"Alright, Yubel," said Aster. Think you're tough enough for me? Then come duel me and find out!

"Well then, let's just see how much of a pro you are," said Yubel.

"I activate Destiny Signal, letting me replace my destroyed Doom Lord with Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode," said Aster. By the way, what does your Yubel card do?

"In order to stay on the field, she needs a tribute so I offer up my Doom Shaman," said Yubel. This in turn activates Doom Shaman's other ability. When it leaves the field, it destroys all monsters that it Special Summoned so she's destroyed as well. Now I can unleash a new body for myself! Since my first form was destroyed by an effect other than her own, I can now bring out Yubel - Terror Incarnate (0000) in Attack Mode.

"That can't harm my Defender," said Aster. My monster has 2700 DEF points, while your monster has no ATK or DEF.

"My new form has an effect as well," said Yubel. It destroys all other monsters during my End Phases.

"They what?" said Aster.

"I end my turn," said Yubel. *All other monsters are destroyed* Before long, you'll regret challenging me! (2)

"Before your turn officially ends, I activate Destiny Mirage, letting me bring back all the monsters that were just destroyed this turn," said Aster. *Defender and Diamond Dude appear in Defense Mode* Now then, to kick things off, I use the effect of the Destiny Draw I tossed out with Diamond Dude's effect, giving me 2 extra cards. Next I summon Destiny Hero - Dunker (1700) in Defense Mode, then tribute my 3 monsters for Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode. With its effect, I can take your Terror Incarnate!

"I activate Dark Illusion!" said Yubel Now your Plasma's effect is negated and Plasma is destroyed. *Plasma is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards to end my turn," said Aster. (2)

"I summon Double Coston (1700) in Attack Mode," said Yubel. Coston, attack him directly!

"I activate Eternal Dread!" said Aster. It adds 2 more Clock Counters to my Prison so with 4 Clock Counters on that Field Spell, I can't take any more Battle Damage.

"I'll destroy your Clock Tower with Raigeki Break!" said Yubel. All I need to do is discard 1 card and your Clock Tower is destroyed! *She discards her card and Clock Tower is destroyed*

"Thank you," said Aster. Now I can bring out Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode and due to his ability, I bring back Diamond Dude and Dunker! Now Dreadmaster's ATK and DEF become the total ATK and DEF of Diamond Dude and Dunker! *Dreadmaster's stats become 2600* Plus, since Dreadmaster hit the field because of Clock Tower Prison, my monsters won't be affected by your Terror Incarnate this round.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yubel. (0)

"Now then," said Aster drawing his card. You get your Armageddon Knight back. *Armageddon Knight appears on Yubel's field* Next, Dreadmaster attacks your Double Coston!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yubel. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed! *Dreadmaster, Dunker, and Diamond Dude are destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Aster. (3)

"It's finally time I end this duel," said Yubel. You have no monsters left so I'll summon The Calculator (?) in Attack Mode and his ATK becomes the Levels of all monsters I have x 300. *The Calculator's ATK rises to 5100* Calculator, attack him directly! *Aster's LPs drop to 1100* Double Coston, end this duel! *Aster's LPs drop to 0*

"Yubel, you're going to pay for all the hurt you've done this week!" said Jaden.

"Just how do you figure that, Jaden?" asked Yubel. I can posses anyone I want into doing anything I want.

"Aster may have been beaten, Yubel, but you full well know that I am capable of taking you down!" said Jaden.

"I don't need to duel you," said Yubel. You and I are bonded with exception that I have another matter to take care of and when I do, I'll finally have my revenge!


	37. Yubel: Pain Initiator Part 1

Yubel - Pain Initiator (1)

*The next day…*

"Man what a week this has been," said Joey.

"Yeah, Yubel coming in and possessing everyone was quite the event," said Tristan.

"We'll have to be ready in case she shows up today," said Yugi. *Meanwhile…*

"Everybody up!" yelled Hassleberry.

"What's goin' on, Hassleberry?" asked Jaden.

"We need a battle plan to find the enemy," said Hassleberry.

"What enemy?

"Why Yubel of course," said Hassleberry.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Jaden.

"Soldiers, we'll need to stick together for this," said Hassleberry. We'll have to look all over as we head out and keep an eye out for sergeant Yugi also. Troops, let's head out, forward march! *The gang heads out* *Back with Yugi…*

"I wonder what Yubel's real deck is," said Yugi.

"Real deck?" questioned Joey.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her real deck, she just changed all of ours instead," said Yugi.

"You can find out right now, Yugi," said Yubel.

"Let's do this!" said Yugi.

"I've been waiting to avenge what you did to me for years, Yugi," said Yubel. Now the time has finally come to set things straight once and for all!

"What'd Yug do to you anyway?" asked Joey.

"So you want to know?" questioned Yubel. Well let's get this duel underway and I can explain.

"You got it!" said Yugi.

"I'll start and each round I'll tell part of my story," said Yubel. It started many years ago before Yugi actually had his current friends. All he had was me. I stood by him to make sure that he was safe at all costs. I was always there for him so even if no one sat with him at lunch, I would. Now then I'll start with Double Coston (1700) in Attack Mode and 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"On with the story," said Yubel drawing her card. No one dared to harm Yugi as they all knew what I was capable of. However, Yugi eventually came across new friends and threw me and the card away! He tossed me aside like yesterday's news! I've been alone since then. I did my very best to protect you but you instead didn't think I was worth it and threw me away!

"I never even knew you existed as a card," said Yugi. When I was in Domino High School, the card didn't exist.

"You're wrong," said Yubel. The card did exist, just not in the Domino City as of yet. It was slated for release by Maximillion Pegasus the following year. It's time for you to meet me as I was on the card as I tribute my Coston to bring myself, Yubel, (0000) to the field in Attack Mode.

"You aren't such a much," said Joey. No ATK or DEF and how'd you bring out a monster with 10 stars out for one tribute?

"Due to Double Coston's effect, it counts a as two tributes if I tribute it for a DARK monster like my own card," said Yubel. Of course, I have a cost to stay out. Unless I make an offering to myself, I must leave the field and since I have no other monsters out, I bid farewell to myself and set 1 more card face down to end my turn. *Yubel is destroyed* (2)

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Alpha, attack her directly!

"That's so typical of you, Yugi," said Yubel. You throw me away and now you intend to hurt me even more? We'll see if you really wish to attack me once I bring myself back with Limit Reverse! Since I have no more than 1000 ATK, I can be reborn with this Trap Card. *Yubel appears on the field* This is only the beginning of the suffering I have planned for you! You'll regret the very day you threw me away and deserted me!

To be continued…


	38. Yubel: Pain Initiator Part 2

Yubel - Pain Initiator (2)

Previously…

"I'll start and each round I'll tell part of my story," said Yubel. It started many years ago before Yugi actually had his current friends. All he had was me. I stood by him to make sure that he was safe at all costs. I was always there for him so even if no one sat with him at lunch, I would. Now then I'll start with Double Coston (1700) in Attack Mode and 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Alpha, attack her directly!

"That's so typical of you, Yugi," said Yubel. You throw me away and now you intend to hurt me even more? We'll see if you really wish to attack me once I bring myself back with Limit Reverse! Since I have no more than 1000 ATK, I can be reborn with this Trap Card. Yubel appears on the field. This is only the beginning of the suffering I have planned for you! You'll regret the very day you threw me away and deserted me!

"Alpha, attack Yubel's self!" said Yugi.

"Aw yeah, way to take out dat monster of hers, Yug!" said Joey. Yubel's self remains on the field and Yugi's LPs drop to 6600. Say WHAT? Why is that monster still dere and why'd Yug take damage?

"It's all due to my own effects," said Yubel. I can't be destroyed in battle and any Battle Damage I receive is dealt to my opponent instead. This is why I have such an extensive cost to stay on the field.

"I set 1 card face down to complete my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"I switch myself to Defense Mode and that triggers the other effect of Limit Reverse, destroying myself," said Yubel. This in turn has triggered my final effect! Since I was destroyed by anything other than my own, I can bring myself back in another form! I have been reborn as Yubel - Terror Incarnate (0000) in Attack Mode. This is where my story will literally come in to play! However, this isn't all I have planned for this turn as I play The Calculator (?) in Attack Mode. It's ATK becomes the Levels of all monsters I have and multiplied by 300! Calculator's ATK rises to 3900. Calculator, destroy his Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Alpha is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 4100. I set 1 card face down and my turn isn't complete without my reincarnated self's ability! I now destroy all other monsters out! Calculator, Big Shield Gardna, and Alpha the Magnet Warrior are destroyed. (3)

"That's one powerful effect!" said Joey. Hang in there, Yug!

"I have to figure out how to destroy that monster," thought Yugi. _I fear that this one has some other special abilities that I'm not aware of so I'll just have to play it safe._ I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode and set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (2)

"Obviously now the story is complete but the pain and suffering will continue," said Yubel drawing her card. I summon a second Calculator in Attack Mode! Both Calculators' ATK s rise to 3600. First Calculator, attack directly!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Since your monsters are in Attack Mode, they're all destroyed! Both Calculators and Terror Incarnate are destroyed.

"Once again you have destroyed me but I'm about to be reborn once more!" said Yubel. Here is the final form of my body, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (0000) in Attack Mode! I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"Since you're out of monsters, I'll go ahead and play a monster of my own," said Yubel. I summon Armageddon Knight (1400) in Attack Mode. Armageddon Knight's effect activates, letting me send Samsara Lotus to my Grave. Armageddon Knight, attack him directly!

"I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. It's now a Trap Monster with 2000 DEF and I'll summon it in Defense Mode. Stronghold appears.

"I'll have my ultimate form attack it then, destroying it and its ATK comes out of your LPs," said Yubel. Stronghold is destroyed. That ends my turn. (2)

"Now that she has another monster out, I can destroy that monster but what if that's what she wants me to do?" thought Yugi. _I'll have to be careful since I've already lost nearly half my LPs. _I use Monster Reborn to revive Alpha in Defense Mode. Alpha appears. Then I send it and the 2 other Magnet Warriors in my hand to the Grave for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion , attack Armageddon Knight!

To be continued…


	39. Yubel: Pain Initiator Part 3

Yubel - Pain Initiator (3)

Previously…

"Once again you have destroyed me but I'm about to be reborn once more!" said Yubel. Here is the final form of my body, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (0000) in Attack Mode! I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"Since you're out of monsters, I'll go ahead and play a monster of my own," said Yubel. I summon Armageddon Knight (1400) in Attack Mode. Armageddon Knight's effect activates, letting me send Samsara Lotus to my Grave. Armageddon Knight, attack him directly!

"Now that she has another monster out, I can destroy that monster but what if that's what she wants me to do?" thought Yugi. _I'll have to be careful since I've already lost nearly half my LPs. _I use Monster Reborn to revive Alpha in Defense Mode. *Alpha appears* Then I send it and the 2 other Magnet Warriors in my hand to the Grave for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion , attack Armageddon Knight! *Armageddon Knight is destroyed and Yubel's LPs drop to 5900* I end my turn. (0)

"It's time to unleash the deadliest form of me," said Yubel.

"I thought you said Ultimate Nightmare was your strongest form," said Yugi.

"Maybe I did but I guess I had forgotten one," said Yubel. I use another Limit Reverse to bring my 1st form back! *Her first form appears* Then I switch it to Defense Mode to destroy it and unleash another Terror Incarnate! *Her first form disappears and her second form appears* This isn't all as I activate my final Limit Reverse card to bring my first form back once more! *Her first form appears again* Now the time has finally come as I discard 1 card to activate Super Polymerization and send my 3 forms to the Grave so that they become one! *A new monster appears*

"What is dat thing?" asked Joey.

"Say hello to Yubel - Creator of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode!" said Yubel. *She laughs* It's all over for you now! Nothing in your entire deck can defeat it! First and foremost, when my monster battles, it destroys your monster after damage calculation. It also can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and any Battle Damage normally dealt to me is dealt to you instead. Now I attack you with my strongest form! *Valkyrion is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 600, then rise back to 4100 and Valkyrion reappears* How is this possible?

"I activated my Mirage Ruler Trap Card," said Yugi. It brought back all the monsters that were destroyed this turn and restored my LPs back to what they were at the beginning of the turn.

"I set 1 card and end my turn," said Yubel. (0)

"Here goes!" said Yugi. I use Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next I use Change of Heart to take your Creator of Destruction!

"I activate Dark Illusion!" said Yubel. With this card, your Change of Heart is negated since it's targeting a DARK monster.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I set another card face down to end my turn," said Yubel. (0)

"I draw," said Yugi.

"You've activated my Battle Mania Trap Card," said Yubel. Now your Valkyrion is forced into Attack Mode and must attack my Creator of Destruction. *Valkyrion is destroyed and Yugi's LPs return to 600*

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Yugi to himself. _Her monster is basically invincible and I have no cards on the field or in my hand and so few LPs. I'll just have to hold on with Swords for now. _ I end my turn. (1)

"You're not fairing to well, being the king of games," said Yubel. Perhaps you should surrender now?

"Never!" said Yugi. I'm in it until my LPs hit 0!

"Suit yourself as I'm about to end this duel," said Yubel. I play Snipe Hunter (1500) in Attack Mode. Snipe Hunter, end this duel!

"I discard my Kuriboh in my hand to reduce the Battle Damage to 0," said Yugi.

"I will defeat you one way or another!" said Yubel. I end my turn. (0)

"This could be my last turn," thought Yugi. _It all comes down to my next draw so it's time to find out what it is!_

To be continued…


	40. Yubel: Pain Initiator Part 4

Yubel - Pain Initiator (4)

Previously…

"It's time to unleash the deadliest form of me," said Yubel.

"I thought you said Ultimate Nightmare was your strongest form," said Yugi.

"Say hello to Yubel - Creator of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode!" said Yubel. *She laughs* It's all over for you now! Nothing in your entire deck can defeat it! First and foremost, when my monster battles, it destroys your monster after damage calculation. It also can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and any Battle Damage normally dealt to me is dealt to you instead. Now I attack you with my strongest form! *Valkyrion is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 600, then rise back to 4100 and Valkyrion reappears* How is this possible?

"I activated my Mirage Ruler Trap Card," said Yugi. It brought back all the monsters that were destroyed this turn and restored my LPs back to what they were at the beginning of the turn.

"I set 1 card and end my turn," said Yubel. (0)

"This could be my last turn," thought Yugi. _It all comes down to my next draw so it's time to find out what it is!_ _Just what I needed!_ I use Card of Sanctity giving us both 6 cards since both our hands are empty. Next, I summon Watapon (0300) in Defense Mode since it was put in my hand by a card effect. Then I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode. Then I use Magical Dimension to tribute my Witch for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode and destroy Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed* With Witch's effect, I can add Green Gadget to my hand. Now I play Spirit Sword of Sealing and target your Creator of Destruction. It removes your monster from play until one of your monsters is destroyed. *Yubel - Creator of Destruction disappears* Dark Magician, attack her directly! *Yubel's LPs drop to 3500* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"By letting me draw those extra cards, Yugi, I now have more ways of defeating you!" said Yubel. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Snipe Hunter! Snipe Hunter appears. Next I use Snipe Hunter's ability to toss 1 card in my hand and roll a die. If' it isn't 1 or 6, your Dark Magician is destroyed. *The die lands* A 1 so you're spared on the first roll but I'll discard another card and try again. *The die rolls* SIX? Fine I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I equip my Dark Magician with Magic Formula, raising his ATK by 700! *Dark Magician's ATK rises to 3300* Dark Magician, destroy her Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed and Yubel's LPs drop to 1700*

"Since you destroyed my monster in battle, not only do I get my Creator of Destruction back but now I can activate Sinister Seeds, giving me a Sinister Seed Token for every 500 points of Battle Damage I just took. *3 Sinister Seed Tokens (0100) appear in Defense Mode and Creator of Destruction reappears in Attack Mode*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"That was your last turn," said Yubel. When my attack is complete, you're finished! I attack your Dark Magician with my Creator of Destruction!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. Now the Battle Phase ends but I have to cut my LPs in half. *His LPs drop to 300*

"I end my turn," said Yubel. (2)

"It's time I end this duel!" said Yugi.

"With only one card in hand and so few LPs?" questioned Yubel. Just try!

"I will!" said Yugi. I activate Dark Spear and equip it to my Dark Magician! Now when Dark Magician attacks a monster in Defense Mode and has more ATK than the Defense Position monster, the extra damage is dealt to you, Yubel! Dark Magician, destroy one of the Sinister Seed Tokens and end this duel! *The token is destroyed and Yubel's LPs drop to 0*

"Yeah, I knew you could do it, Yug!" said Joey.

"Yugi," said Yubel

"What do ya want now, Yubel?" asked Joey.

"I'm sorry for all the wrongs that I have committed," said Yubel. It was all a ploy to bring you here so that I could put an end to all my rage. Now that it's been done, I can finally move on. *She disappears*

"Who knows what's lying around the corner," thought Yugi. _We'll be ready for whatever we find!_


End file.
